Eco
by Barn Loren
Summary: "Eran caminos tan iguales, tan bifurcados y destinados siempre a encontrarse, tan distintos a la vez pero complementarios"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo! teniendo en cuenta que después de años en FF nunca he jugado con el universo sailor, aunque En Silencio combine muchos de sus personajes sigue siendo un universo alterno; meses atrás se me ocurrió esta historia, es mi recopilación de ideas sobre como sucedió el acercamiento de Haruka y Michiru después de conocerse y tal vez, solo tal vez lo prolongue hasta la temporada de sailor super s, en donde ellas ni siquiera aparecen, por eso ese gran signo de interrogación le da mucho material a mi imaginación para crear una posible situación.**

 **Sin más que decir, que esto es un prólogo y espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

-¿realmente es necesario combatir de esta manera?-preguntó observándose a sí misma-

-¿que tiene de malo?-preguntó en guardia, sentía una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, no tenía idea de cómo entrenar a su guapa compañera-

-¿tacones? ¿Es en serio?-se quejó-eso solo entorpece mis movimientos-respondió una soberbia Uranus-

-en realidad te sientan bastante bien-la observó de reojo escaneándola con su mirada, la rubia se quedó sin palabras ante esos ojos profundos y lúdicos-

-son un invento del hombre para que se vea más grande el trasero-refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos para evitar ruborizarse-

Ver a la rubia haciendo rabieta le hacía mucha gracia.

-a decir verdad pelear con estos fukus de marinero es mucho mejor que hacerlo como la mujer maravilla, en ropa interior... ¿imaginas pelear así?-habló Neptune con ese intenso tono de voz-

La rubia rió nerviosamente.

-ya quisiera verte así en acción-bromeó Neptune volviendo a verla con una sonrisa picarona-

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos soperos al contemplar ese escenario, Neptune lanzó una risilla evadiendo el ataque espinoso del monstruo que se había abalanzado a ellas, la rubia desprevenida reaccionó rápido y retrocediendo unos pasos cayó sentada asombrada de la agilidad de Neptune.

-¡aquí atrás!-llamó Neptune al monstruo que se volvió torpemente hacia ella-

En un salto le clavó la patada impulsándose hacia arriba invocó la totalidad de su poder y el viento se agitó a su espalda creando una marea furiosa, al ver la imponente ola Uranus se cubrió a sí misma temiendo ser mojada hasta que vio una esfera de energía azul concentrarse entre las manos de su compañera que finalmente impactó al monstruo explotándolo, lo desintegró y en unos instantes más cayó al suelo apoyándose en su rodilla, el viento batió su rebelde melena haciendo ondear su pequeña falda, la guerrera Urano la observó boquiabierta permaneciendo en el suelo.

-¿nunca te has preguntado cómo es que respira el hombre araña?-Neptune bromeó para sacarla de su asombro y le ofreció su mano-

-si lo planteas de esa forma empiezo a dudarlo...-rió nerviosa por tener el plano completo de sus piernas desde abajo hacia arriba, aceptó su mano-

-menos charla y más acción querida principiante...-le guiñó el ojo, ser sailor Neptune, su encarnación pasada le daba toda la soltura para poder comportarse como la tímida Michiru Kaioh no podía-

-al menos no vamos en cueros como Mystique-habló la rubia a su espalda deteniéndose al filo del edificio-

-ella es una villana...-le respondió la senshi de los mares manteniendo ese gesto alerta que no abandonaba su rostro siempre que estaban en misión-

-alguna vez fue heroína…-susurró pensativa-

-¿qué me dices de los thundercats?-sonrió volviendo a verla, un escalofrío derritió el alma de Uranus, especialmente ese día estaba sintiendo demasiada necesidad de llamar su atención-

-¿uh?-frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta que se había ensimismado observándola-

-combaten el mal en leotardos-rió no pudiendo evitarlo-

-sería mucho más fácil si pudiésemos teletransportarnos-bufó-

-yo también quisiera llegar más rápido con una nube voladora pero todos quisiéramos cosas ¿no es así?-le sonrió-

-supongo que sí-suspiró como idiota perdiéndose en ese gesto-

El estruendo fue rápido e impredecible.

-¡Uranus!-gritó sintiendo toda su templanza venirse abajo-

-¡arg!-soportó el impacto y enterrando sus pies en el monstruo dio una pirueta hacia atrás e intentó caer de pie aunque sus pies barrieran en el suelo-

Tomó aire violentamente viéndose frente al imponente enemigo, no podía errar ningún movimiento, Neptune permanecía al margen en la sombra, lo sabía y no la culpaba, no había tiempo de que eso fuera un entrenamiento, esos monstruos aparecían como plaga, y debía aprender sobre la marcha, parpadeó dilatándose e intentó concentrar su poder.

No podía sentirlo, todo estaba disperso.

El monstruo volvió a embestirla y se vio indefensa y desprevenida.

Neptune abandonó su puesto y corrió a socorrerla.

-¡No!-gritó queriendo que desistiera en sus intenciones-

El monstruo se enroscó y vibrando liberó de su coraza espinas que salieron con dirección a su compañera, todo sucedió frente a sus ojos como en cámara lenta, su corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho, el zumbido detonándose en sus oídos, sus extremidades ligeras y a la vez demasiado pesadas, sus pasos tambaleantes... uno, dos, tres pasos.

" _no hay tiempo para tomar impulso"_ -el pensamiento cruzó sus cabeza por unos segundos-

Saltó esperando poder alcanzarla, pero su cuerpo actuó guiado por el instinto.

Lo último que sintió después de que sus brazos impactaran contra el concreto, fueron las espinas incrustarse en su espalda, abrió los ojos al sentir los aguijones punzantes enterrarse más y más, apretó los ojos soportándolo, se sintió satisfecha al ver a su compañera segura bajo su cuerpo.

Retuvo todas sus células y con la fuerza que sentía correr por sus venas se puso en pie rápidamente, la sangre bajaba por sus heridas pero sus sentidos parecían ignorar el ardor caliente.

-ahora verás...-masculló corriendo hacia el atacante-lo pagaras caro...

Saltó preparando su patada que rasgó el escamoso cuerpo de la criatura, cayó en cuclillas sintiendo el viento fresco y furioso golpear su espalda.

-¡Tierra tiembla!-sintió el grito nacer en su estómago, retumbó en su pecho y en sus manos nació esa energía incandescente y brillante-

Inmediatamente el monstruo se desintegró, su transformación se deshizo, su vista se nubló y sus piernas temblaban, se sentía desvanecer sin soportarlo se vino abajo, escuchó lejanos sus pasos correr hacia ella y cuando pensó que caería sus unos brazos cálidos evitaron que golpeara la dura superficie de concreto.

-Haruka...-escuchó esa dulce voz y sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos-

* * *

La rubia resopló parpadeando repetidamente dándose cuenta que estaba tumbada sobre su cama, con el torso desnudo, se coloreó inmediatamente.

-¡aaHH! ¡Eso arde!-se quejó-¿qué es?-habló forzando la voz-

-Yodo…-respondió concentrada en su tarea-fuiste demasiado irresponsable e impulsiva, tu imprudencia no es admisible en el campo de batalla, tienes que medir tus actos no vuelvas a hacerlo-habló seriamente y recalcó apretando de más una herida-

-¡aahh! me vas a matar-lloriqueó estrujando la sábana con sus puños-

-si no estás satisfecha siempre podemos ir a un hospital, solo que no sé qué clase de excusa podrías darle al médico-

-podría decir en un bull terrier me atacó-habló con esfuerzo intentando hacer a un lado el ardor infernal-

Por muy molesta que pudiera estar la guerrera de los mares no pudo evitar reír.

-eso no puede tener lógica, no tienes mordidas ni rasguños y las garras de ningún perro podrían hacerte perforaciones con casi cuatro centímetros de profundidad-

-señor doctor mi compañera de piso me maltrata...-dramatizó, moría por sacarle una sonrisa a ese rostro solemne-

-te advertí que tomando la pluma no volvería a ser lo mismo-resopló, no estaba molesta, estaba preocupada o ambas, su rostro más bien reflejaba un cumulo de sensaciones que no comprendía-

-eso ya lo sé...-habló forzadamente-

Tomó la camisa sobre el diván extendiéndosela a la rubia.

-toma, prepararé algo para que cenes y así puedas descansar-desvió la mirada-

La rubia tomó la camisa inquiriéndola con la mirada.

-no te vi desnuda si es eso lo que te estás preguntando-habló intentando por todo medio ignorar el sonrojo que nacía en sus mejillas-estaba demasiado preocupada y ocupada en sanarte como para comerte con los ojos-obvió-

La rubia sonrió afablemente cerrando los ojos lo que tomó desprevenida a la aguamarina.

-tengo la mejor compañera del mundo, ni siquiera batman podría presumir-tomó la camisa que le era entregada-

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda a su compañera que la observaba ponerse la camisa aun adolorida, se le encogió el pecho en angustia al ver su espalda completamente lastimada, deseó acariciarla, brindarle confort, no comprendió ese sentimiento, frunció el entrecejo sin poder soportar el mundo de sensaciones que estaba experimentando y las mil imágenes que golpeaban su cabeza.

-estaba pensando que tienes razón, es mejor luchar así que con un traje de dominatriz como el de batwoman o la gatubela …-rió pero calló abruptamente al escuchar la puerta de su habitación ser cerrada con más fuerza de la necesaria-

* * *

Que tu cuerpo reaccione de manera inmediata a la presencia de una desconocida no debe ser algo normal, no es algo que cualquier persona pueda entender y mucho menos soportar.

No podía soportar esa sensación conocida y a la vez desconocida en mi pecho, tan cercana que comenzaba a aturdirme a angustiarme, era demasiado, necesitaba salir de ahí, dejar de respirar su aire, de escuchar su voz.

Todo lo hermoso que pude haber experimentado esos días que la seguí de cerca comenzaba a esfumarse… la sensación de reencuentro, ese sentimiento que despertó en mí la primera vez que la vi, como si por fin encontrara algo compatible conmigo en este mundo, algo familiar, y todo eso se vio eclipsado por ese temor, por ese sabor a lejanía y profunda amargura, éramos dos soldados envueltos en una misión, la convivencia con ella comenzaba a asfixiarme.

Verla a los ojos me sabía a tragedia, intenté despejar mis pensamientos y comencé a prepararle un emparedado, volví a la habitación que compartíamos, permanecía boca abajo con sus labios entreabiertos.

Me sentí culpable por haberla dejado hablando si para ella era difícil comunicar sus pensamientos, acercarme a ella era caminar sobre un campo minado, tenía miedo a equivocarme, a incomodarla, a arruinar nuestra relación, eso afectaría directamente nuestra misión.

-¿duele mucho?-posé mi mano en su hombro y ella negó adormilada-descansa, por nada del mundo duermas sobre tu espalda-

Ella solo suspiró, repentinamente me asaltó el deseo de acariciar sus dorados cabellos sobre su frente, dejarle un beso, y esas reacciones me estaban enloqueciendo.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo la boca seca, el dolor en su espalda le recordó que no había sido una pesadilla, cuando logró enfocar su vista Michiru estaba parada frente a ella llenando una jeringa.

-¿ahora también eres medico?-intentó ser graciosa-

-tuve un par de batallas desastrosas antes de conocerte, tuve que aprender a curarme sola-respondió sin despegar su mirada del frasco-

Aquellos días donde luchaba sola sentía que serían interminables sus batallas, que moriría un buen día de esos y nadie jamás tendría idea, ni le tendería la mano, estaba sola…

Haruka entreabrió sus labios, una extraña sensación inundó su pecho, la misma sensación que la invadió cuando tuvo a Neptune entre sus brazos aquella vez en los pits del autódromo, no era lastima ni compasión, solo no quería permitir que Michiru volviera a estar sola, y esta vez esa sensación era más como un sentimiento.

-te confesaré algo, preferiría verte con unos guantes de limpieza como kickass, y no con unos estériles-bromeó y logró que la artista esbozara una sonrisa-

-gírate-le indicó y la rubia frunció el entrecejo-vas a… en mi… no quiero-refutó-

-podría inyectarte en otro lado pero no sé hacerlo así que date la vuelta que esto se seca-remarcó moviendo la inyección-

-¿Qué es?-la voz le tembló-

-es antibiótico, tus heridas supuraron por la noche, ayer solo pude limpiarlas-le explicó-

-¿no se puede quitar con pomada?-insistió-

-Haruka date la vuelta-endureció el gesto y la rubia dio un sobresalto al escuchar ese tono de voz tan Neptune-

Se giró y cerró los ojos apretándolos.

-¿Cómo se ve?-preguntó sentada a la orilla de la cama con la espalda descubierta, cubría con sus brazos su pecho-

-no muy bien…-escuchó a Michiru suspirar-

-¿no se supone que debería cicatrizar rápido como tú?-se quejó-

El día que Michiru había resultado lastimada en el costado y su brazo al día siguiente su proceso de cicatrización había comenzado.

-necesitas entrenar más para aprender a liberar la energía con más facilidad así tus poderes se vuelve un agente activo en tu ADN-le explicó limpiando las heridas con una gasa-

-¿Qué me estás poniendo?-preguntó extrañada de que no ardiese-

-peróxido de hidrogeno-respondió continuando con su labor cuidadosamente-

-gracias-susurró bajando la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos-eres maravillosa-sonrió-

No entendía ese sentimiento, Michiru no había tenido alguien que curara sus heridas con tanto cuidado y dedicación.

Abrió sus ojos al sentir la respiración su hombro.

-enderézate, voy a vendarte-le indicó Michiru y la rubia nerviosa la vio por sobre su hombro-

-no creo que sea necesario-murmuró perdida en esa mirada-

-lo es-aseguró en un susurro-será solo hoy-

La rubia titubeó en sus actos pero accedió a retirar sus manos de su pecho, vio las manos de Michiru pasar firmes la venda sobre sus pechos y afianzarla con delicadeza.

-dime si la sientes muy justa-la escuchó y solo asintió, estaba segura de que su rostro estaba más rojo que marte-ya está-avisó apartándose-

Guardó en una bolsa roja las gasas sucias, la jeringa y lo demás.

-gracias-volvió a decirle sin girarse, estaba crispada-

-no me agradezcas más…-sonrió intentando ocultar su incomodidad-

-no es tu deber-balbuceó, ¿Por qué demonios no podía controlarse?, todo en Michiru le podía,mantuvo su mirada oculta tras su flequillo-

-no, no lo es-suspiró-no tengo caramelos ¿no estarás esperando uno o sí?-sonrió intentando distraer su nerviosismo, el que Haruka no la mirara solo ponía más tensa la situación-

La rubia apoyó sus manos en el borde del colchón riendo.

-pero he preparado una sopa de verduras-le dio la espalda saliendo de la habitación-

Haruka por fin levantó la mirada observándola salir, sonrió, Michiru nunca más volvería a estar sola y de eso se encargaría ella, sonrió, como nunca en su vida había sonreído, solo que de eso no se percató.

* * *

 **¿CONTINUARÁ?...**

 **eso lo deciden ustedes, hasta la próxima.**

 **BL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos he decidido cambiarle el nombre a esta historia porque para mí resulta muy sustancial el título es como algo que puede definir la esencia, es como cuando probamos una cucharada de algo y el primer sabor nos dice de qué se trata, de algo dulce, salado, algo que llamaríamos exquisito o desagradable.**

 **El anterior capítulo de la historia será solamente un prólogo, no sé bien de qué manera enfocaré esta historia, por el lado Sailor veremos a Neptune en sus comienzos y por el lado místico poco a poco irán descubriéndolo, planeo hacer algo fuera de la línea del manga y el anime porque en cuanto al manga en algunas escenas me parece posee una profundidad intensa, crystal por otro lado no soporto su frialdad y el animé tiene un humor característico.**

 **He buscado hasta el cansancio si Naoko dejó en el manga alguna pista de cómo se conocieron Haruka y Michiru ya que el animé fue llevado a la pantalla por otras personas no me consta que la versión que nos presentan sobre como se conocieron sea de Naoko pero como no he encontrado nada vuelvo a basarme en la típica escena que recuerda Uranus, a pesar de eso esta historia será mi versión del acercamiento entre Haruka y Michiru, mis teorías e hipótesis, vamos que el manga y el anime en esencia son bastante distintos, cuando ves uno y lees el otro se perciben ciertas cosas de manera distinta, actitudes, personalidades y ambientes o tal vez es solo mi impresión.**

 **Así que les doy la bienvenida a leer Eco, antes llamada "Depresión tropical"-que si queda alguna duda ese solo es otro nombre para el fenómeno que todos conocemos como ciclón-**

 **N/A: las líneas delimitan realidad de sueños que son cursivas.**

 **Enjoy it!**

* * *

Extendió su mano al buró junto a su cama cuando la corriente eléctrica le atravesó la medula espinal, lo sentía venir, se sentó en la cama sintiendo el mareo, haló del cajón buscando el frasco con las píldoras sin poder leer la etiqueta.

Con sus ojos entreabiertos y la mirada desenfocada se dejó caer sobre la cama, estaba asustada y a pesar de eso se mantenía resistiendo, fuerte, no quería demostrar miedo, sospechaba que era para lo cual su mente estaba preparada desde que ella era muy pequeña.

Sujetó con fuerza el cubrecama, con la consciencia a medias atinó a morder su labio intentando por todo medio conseguir una calma aparente que le rebelara algo, algún indicio, cerró los ojos dejándose poseer por eso que había llamado "pesadillas".

Demasiado para una niña de doce años, algo posible de soportar para un psique de milenios.

A pesar de su decisión de afrontar eso que sus médicos habían llamado hacía cuatro meses: "flashback epiléptico*" después de descartarle esquizofrenia y determinar que se trataba de epilepsia.

Sintió el miedo recorrerle el cuerpo y estacionarse en su pecho carcomiéndolo, si permitía que el terror la invadiera entraría en crisis pero dejarse llevar por un episodio fuera de lo común le hacía sentir pánico, sin embargo tenía el ligero presentimiento de que si se perdía en esos ataques resolvería liberarse de ese mal que le aquejaba.

Ajustó sus manos al colchón y soltó el temor.

* * *

 _Una estela brillante, radiante, centelló en la bóveda cristalina de color celeste, el domo de la atmosfera se incendió comenzando a llover fuego._

 _Dolorosos y desgarradores gritos provenían del exterior, el olor a humo y a carne quemada, el sonido del fuego devorarse todo a su paso, ardiendo, una mano sujetó la suya con fuerza halando de ella._

 _Se vio a si misma sosteniendo sus atavíos para no tropezar, corrían para escapar de las lenguas de fuego que pronto consumirían su único refugio._

 _Tras el espesor grisáceo intentó vislumbrar el rostro de esa persona que la tomaba de la mano, la imponente construcción que ella identificó como un castillo estaba colapsando, tras pasar por toda la arcada rocosa desde la que se observaba el jardín cubierto de fuego rodearon la cúpula y pronto llegaron a la cúspide, en un rápido movimiento sintió dos brazos envolverle el cuerpo._

 _-¡ARG!_

 _Tras ese grito pudo ver desde la altura la tierra partirse y tragarse a las personas que corrían desesperadas intentando refugiarse, otras combatían contra una madre naturaleza sacada de balance por una interferencia que debió haber sido detenida por Saturno._

 _Frunció su entrecejo sin comprender la sensación detrás de su esternón, más que miedo o temor, no se parecía al terror tampoco, sintió sus propias manos apretar con fuerza los ropajes de esa persona, nunca se había aferrado tanto, tanto a la vida, volvió a ver hacia arriba y pudo ver como el domo transparente que alguna vez cubrió a Urano comenzaba a cerrarse en llamas, la combustión había creado una capa que rodeaba casi en su totalidad al planeta._

 _-lo lograremos…-escuchó la voz forzada vibrar en el pecho de ese ser que la ajustaba a su cuerpo-_

 _Sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía se vio soltar lentamente la ropa de ese ser cuya mirada había correspondido la suya, el brillo de esos orbes aterrados taladraron su alma creándole un eco doloroso en toda la caja torácica._

 _Negó con la cabeza._

 _-No lo hagas-le suplicó sujetándola con fuerza y sus palabras resonaron retumbando duramente en su cabeza-_

 _Sus manos la tomaron por la cintura y antes de que ella se soltara se vio impulsada fuera de lo que pronto sería solo una bola de fuego que consumiría toda vida sobre ese planeta, extendió su mano atrapando la de esa persona, se negaba a soltarla._

 _Pero fue inútil, sus dedos se escaparon entre los suyos y el fuego le alcanzó._

 _-¡NO!-desgarró su garganta en ese grito, un grito que a pesar de ser fuerte y estridente no superó el sonido de la destrucción que se devoraría a ese ser de mirada cristalina-_

 _Cuando se halló fuera aterrizó impactándose sobre un asteroide._

 _Vio desde la lejanía la explosión que sacudió al gigante Urano._

 _El ardor en su pecho, tomó el cristal en su mano y pronunció las palabras en su mente._

 _-Ejercito de Neptuno y fuerzas interestelares, Urano ha colapsado, mandad refuerzos a las primeras orbitas, no hay rastro de vida en el sistema solar interno, el resplandor del cristal es leve, casi nulo, repito, no queda más por defender solo intentar vencer-suspiró e inadvertidas un par de lágrimas bajaron por su rostro-_

 _A la distancia distinguió la flota de Neptuno acercándose._

 _-Lucharé hasta obtener el descanso a su lado, no será la última vez que nos veamos-susurró volviendo a ver el planeta consumido por el fuego-_

 _Encontró la nave siendo manejada por el piloto automático, frunció el entrecejo y sin dudarlo activó los propulsores que estaban a prueba aún, algo no estaba bien._

 _Al acercarse a las primeras orbitas pudo percibir el vapor de agua congelado, sopló viendo su aliento dejar un rastro, comenzó a descender sobre la bruma singular que solo indicaba peligro, en un parpadeo nada duradero vio una enorme tormenta de polvo azulado estrellarse contra ella sacudiendo la nave, en constante turbulencia se aseguró a su asiento y aseguró las escotillas preparándose mentalmente para lo que encontraría en la superficie._

 _Al descender un poco más la destrucción comenzó, la nave entró en un bucle nuboso que bajaba en espiral, era el centro de la tormenta, era algo que jamás se había visto en su planeta, un ciclón parecido a los de Júpiter, a la distancia escuchó el suelo crujir, nunca imaginó que podían existir rocas de hielo del tamaño de la nave, se preguntó por qué provenían del suelo, si alguna especie de maremoto estaba inundando el planeta, unos segundos más bastaron para destruir todo lo que quedaba, no tuvo más tiempo para intentar comprender que se trataba de gotas de lluvia gigantes porque el techo de la nave fue impactado desintegrando la nave._

* * *

-No ha tomado sus antiepilépticos, si ella no ingiere sus medicamentos nos tiene con las manos atadas, no podemos ayudarla-escuchó la voz de ese hombre que comenzaba a odiar-

Entreabrió los ojos observando la silueta borrosa de su abuela sentada a su lado, le sujetaba la mano.

-quiero que se vaya-le pidió sin poder abrir los ojos-

Pasó saliva con dificultad y giró su cabeza sobre la almohada encontrando de nuevo el catéter en su brazo, sedantes otra vez, suspiró débilmente antes de caer dormida.

Al final después de la tormenta dicen que llega la calma.

Al dormir nunca había experimentado esa tranquilidad, no se sentía sedada, se sentía lo suficientemente cansada como para poder soñar.

* * *

 _-¿Qué hace?-escuchó ese eco que sonaba más a una reminiscencia que a un sueño común y corriente-_

 _Tras la cortina de luz tenue y blanquecina observó complacida la gota de sudor moverse a su gusto sobre una piel de vellos dorados._

 _-sabe que puedo manipular el líquido a voluntad-respondió sonriendo-_

 _Disfrutó el tacto de la piel de su abdomen al apoyar la palma de su mano allí para subir a sus labios._

 _-¿Cuál es la razón de su insomnio?-le cuestionó-_

 _-las gotas de agua, es imposible dormir así, a veces odio la humedad de este planeta-le reveló, la falta de sueño le malhumoraba-_

 _-marchemos a su palacio en ese caso-respondió mirando su cabello rubio reposar sobre su pecho-_

 _Sintió su afilado mentón reposar entre sus pechos, no existía pudor entre ese par de amantes, lo que sucediera en sus aposentos era solo una oda a sus sentimientos, una rebelión a las leyes que estipulaban cómo debían amarse dos personas._

 _-la corte de Urano tiene intenciones de entrar en mi cama y eso es algo que no permitiré, solo usted conoce ese sitio-dijo y rió con sorna después-_

 _Las leyes eran estrictas en aquella era, como toda sociedad poseían protocolos de convivencia para el correcto funcionamiento del sistema._

 _Llevó su mano a ese rostro de gesto agotado, le preocupaba su amor, era una época oscura de esa era que intentaba resplandecer con el joven reinado de Serenity, su hija traía consigo la promesa de la iluminación, por primera vez era consentido el amor entre dos extranjeros, eran rumores los que había escuchado sobre el próximo compromiso entre el heredero de la tierra y la heredera de la luna._

 _Pero para los descendientes de Urano y Neptuno resultaba menos sencillo, Urano tiempo atrás había pertenecido a Neptuno porque dependía de sus recursos, fueron siglos oscuros, con el tiempo ante su enormidad fue Urano el que redujo a Neptuno a satélite aun cuando no giraba en torno a su grandeza y pesar de poseer más riqueza, sus minas fueron saqueadas para suplir las necesidades de un dominio ruin._

 _Un par de siglos tenían de paz que lucían raquíticos en comparación de los milenios anteriores de guerra cuando uno quería dominar al otro y condicionar su existencia, hasta que inició la dinastía de Serenity, y Urano y Neptuno alumbraron descendientes el mismo día a la misma hora se cumplió el antiguo presagio de que ambos planetas coexistirían en paz._

 _Se trataba de planetas amigados, una relación fuerte instaurada con el único propósito de proteger la paz y la prosperidad del imperio lunar._

 _Unificaron sus fuerzas para poder sanar las heridas que las guerras habían dejado, para que Neptuno recuperara la prosperidad y Urano aprendiera humildad, esas heridas comenzaron a cicatrizar cuando murió el último descendiente del último tirano de Urano que creó caos en Neptuno, el nacimiento de nuevos descendientes inició la unión de lazos transparentes, de una sociedad purificada de maldad, dominio y poder._

 _Aliados y complementarios, en cuyas normas de convivencia quedaba terminantemente prohibida la relación con extranjeros, válidos eran los encuentros sexuales, pero prohibido estaba tener descendencia o hacer una unión, ningún habitante de Urano podía tener derecho sobre territorio perteneciente a Neptuno, no existían fronteras y el libre tránsito era aprobado siempre y cuando el visitante volviese a su reino._

 _-te amo…-decidió romper los protocolos dejando de hablar con formalidad-_

 _Pretendieron seguir los protocolos entre amantes, aquellos que se limitaban a actos amatorios impersonales, quedando estrictamente prohibido crear vínculos._

 _Expresar sentimientos era algo políticamente incorrecto, la ley Neptuniana tenía derecho a expulsar a aquel habitante de Urano que copulara más de una vez con la misma mujer y viceversa, y la ley de Urano le complementó creando una lista de reglas de comportamiento para con el amante._

 _Nunca supusieron que el amor nacería entre los soberanos de los reinos._

 _Se opondrían todos, el parlamento, la corte._

 _-te amo…-respondió la soberana de Urano-_

 _El amante que pronunciara aquellas palabras sería repudiado por su propio amante debido a la gran falta que suponía hablar de amor cuando solo se trataba de un acto sexual._

 _El amor era válido únicamente cuando sucedía entre individuos de misma procedencia, estaba justificado y respaldado por la posibilidad que tenían de cortejarse._

 _Se hizo sobre el cuerpo que pertenecía a su amante, de magnifica silueta y exquisita suavidad, era un deleite poseerla todas las noches._

 _Verse tan solo una vez cada semana se había vuelto una tortura._

 _-te necesito…-le susurró al oído sintiéndola adherirse a su abdomen-tanto…-le dijo sintiendo quemar la vergüenza en sus mejillas, su pudor a veces intentaba vencer-_

 _Se abrazaron uniendo cada pieza de su cuerpo que encajaba a la perfección, pecho contra pecho, vientre contra vientre, y sus caderas encajadas entre sus piernas las cuales se enredaron para comenzar un vaivén delicioso, hundió las yemas de sus dedos en su espalda y apoyó su frente en la sien de su amante, acercó sus labios entreabiertos a su oreja y gimió quedo el placer vibrante en su ser._

 _Si alguien escuchaba algo sospechoso estaba en obligación de delatarles, sin embargo toda la servidumbre de su palacio se había mostrado discreta ante las continuas "reuniones diplomáticas", todos sabían que iniciaría una nueva era, desde que se había hablado sobre el amor de la heredera del imperio lunar y el príncipe terrícola._

 _Escuchó el quejido de su amante retenido en su pecho, degustó esa exclamación de placer besándola con fruición ahogando en su garganta el sonido._

* * *

Se sentó en la cama de súbito, estaba empapada en sudor, agradecía que su abuela sufriera de una sordera irremediable, más de una noche se había descubierto teniendo esa clase de sueños.

Como si se tratara de un milagro después de aquel episodio donde "alucinó" su propia muerte su supuesta epilepsia había desaparecido y tras unos años de seguimiento profesional, resonancias y tomografías no encontraron nada.

Se sonrojó llevando sus manos a su rostro, estaba avergonzada, antes de poder despertar se había escuchado jadear, había sido eso lo que le interrumpió el sueño, suspiró sin comprender a sus quince años cómo era capaz de sentir de esa manera, su pudor cayó aplastante sobre su cabeza al sentir su humedad escurrirle por los muslos y esa parte tan íntima de su cuerpo palpitar.

Se sentía culpable, porque desde que había empezado a tener esos sueños por las tardes deseaba que fuese de noche para volver a soñarle, para soñar con ese universo distinto y lejano, de olas de polvo de estrellas, tormentas galácticas y nebulosas fantásticas, en aquellos sueños había degustado sabores extraordinarios, olfateado aromas imposibles y vivido días cotidianos que creía eran extravagancias de su inconsciente.

No había tardado mucho en descifrar que se trataba de visiones y no de fantasías, comprendió su razón de ser y de existir como un ser humano en un millón.

 _-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ -le había preguntado a esos ojos cristalinos, transparentes y vivos-

A pesar de que ya tenía cerca de un año soñando a esa persona no sabía su nombre.

* * *

 _-¿Te gusta?-la soberana aguamarina se posicionó a su lado-_

 _-me quedaría en la luna eternamente si fuese posible-le respondió con esa voz cavernosa-_

 _No quiso ocultarlo ni reprimirlo, la cabeza le hirvió en ira, eran celos en su estado más puro._

 _-¿son celos?-la inquirió levantando sus cejas con ese gesto jocoso que varias habitantes de Neptuno habían dicho les parecía encantador-_

 _La odió aún más por ese gesto._

 _-no deberías, está prohibido por el protocolo-le dijo manteniendo su vista fija en el riachuelo brillante-_

 _Apretó aún más su mandíbula, no le daría el gusto._

 _-tan solo míralo-extendió sus brazos-aquí nadie cuestionaría nuestro amor-sonrió ampliamente-_

 _Suavizó su gesto adorando esa sonrisa, volvió a verla con esa mirada que conocía muy bien, la tomó por la cintura invitándole a danzar._

 _-¿Por qué otra razón podría desear vivir en la luna si no es por ti?-le preguntó al oído estremeciéndola-_

 _Cerró sus ojos siguiendo el paso, bailaban al ritmo de la música proveniente del palacio, el problema no era que fuesen mujeres, sino lo que implicaba ser ellas._

 _-dime más al respecto…-le pidió en un susurro agónico-_

 _-viviríamos en aquella colina brillante, en un palacio elegante construido con polvo de luna, dicen que su dureza no permite que el sonido le pase… acudiríamos a las fiestas dadas por la princesa y bailaríamos sin prohibiciones ni restricciones, podríamos visitar la tierra, sé que te maravillan sus océanos, lo sé aunque no me lo dices…_

 _-te amo…-se aferró a sus hombros, se apartó de su pecho para buscar su mirada-_

 _Y el sueño se desvaneció._

* * *

Esos eran sus sueños coherentes, habían algunos que no lo eran tanto, ni siquiera tenían orden, era como ver una película a través de un espejo, la imagen parecía a veces al revés, y otras veces le soñaba en un plano real, tan real y presente que no podía ser un recuerdo, sino más bien una predicción.

* * *

 _Se hallaba parada a la mitad de la calle, las personas parecían ignorarla a propósito, intentó buscar en su cabeza una explicación lógica para que todas las personas que pasaban frente o junto de ella no tuviesen rostro, incluso sus cuerpos parecían maniquíes._

 _El viento soplaba de izquierda a derecha y todo absolutamente todo tenía una tonalidad extraña, comenzó a avanzar sin sentir realmente dar pasos._

 _-sígueme-le dijo una voz a su lado que detuvo su andar-_

 _Sin girar a verle de repente se encontró siguiendo unos pasos, le veía caminar, veía su espalda pero no lograba ver el resto, no distinguía mayor detalle de esa silueta que el color rojo de sus zapatos._

 _Se detuvo repentinamente y esa figura se volvió a verle, las personas comenzaron a caminar entre ellas impidiéndole alcanzarle aunque estuviesen solo a un par de pasos._

 _Sus ojos… se perdió en su mirada._

 _-espera-estiró su brazo para acercarse-dime tu nombre…_

 _Le vio volver y marcharse a pasos ralentizados, dio un paso para seguirle y tropezó cayendo de rodillas, que torpe, era una estupidez caerse de la nada._

* * *

Otras tantas veces amanecía malhumorada por no poder controlar sus sueños porque de la nada, de la manera más tonta se cortaban y esa imagen de ojos cristalinos se marchaba dejándole un vacío en el que rebotaba su propia voz haciendo eco, un eco ensordecedor.

-quédate…-susurró observando pasmosa la materia sólida de la mesa, como si pretendiera ver más allá de sus átomos-

Había veces que la impotencia le gobernaba llevándole al borde del llanto.

-cariño ¿estás bien?-sintió la suave caricia de esa mano cálida en su espalda-

Asintió aguantando las ganas de llorar, al final no pudo reprimirse, se abrazó a la cintura de su abuela llorando amargamente, había tantas cosas que no comprendía, su cabeza era un abismo.

-tienes que alegrarte, hoy es tu primer día de clases Michiru, todo estará bien-le sonrió ampliamente retirando las lágrimas de sus ojos-

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Nos vemos en Naranja y Una Familia Feliz.**

 **Flashback epiléptico: La epilepsia es un padecimiento muy complejo, Wilder Penfield descubrió que cuando el lóbulo temporal (la parte del cerebro que se ve afectada por una descarga eléctrica con las convulsiones) recibe un estimulo eléctrico el paciente tiene un Flashback, recuerda cosas que ha vivido con anterioridad, concluyendo así que esta parte del cerebro es nuestro almacén aunque no recordemos esas cosas estas están ahí. La naturaleza es sabia.**

 **No hagan caso a eso que llamaron Síndrome de Flashback crónico en Inciclopedia, lo menciono para que lo lean y mueran de risa al igual que yo, sin embargo es mero humor.**

 **Quiero aclarar que Michiru no sufrirá epilepsia ni ninguna enfermedad de este tipo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos!**

 **Tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, lo siento, con respecto a esta historia tenia todo un poco disperso y fue hasta que me di a la tarea que esto cobró vida.**

 **Que puedo decir más que gracias por sus reviews.**

 **Osiris Valensky: gracias por tu review y te envío buena vibra para que puedas afrontar ese padecimiento.**

 **Chat'de'lune: tiempo sin leerle a usted, cualquier recuerdo de otra vida se piensan que es locura antes de aceptar que nuestras almas son reciclables y no desechables.**

 **Gabi kaioh pierce: Gracias por la confianza depositada, espero que mi versión de los hechos sea de tu agrado.**

 **Mariana360: La santa inquisición y el Maleus Maleficarum, aun no sé cual prefiero, si eso o el levítico XD.**

 **Osaka, kima, anatenoh23** **, Hotaru Tomoe, Akierd, Vannth.**

 **Saludos!**

 **Dejaré en la galería un video que he hecho recién para Eco y una imagen que ilustrará la pintura a la que he hecho alusión en este capítulo.**

* * *

" _Dicen que está loca, que ve cosas donde no las hay, cosas horribles"_

 _De día vivía esa realidad que parecía ser un mal sueño, de noche soñaba con una más palpable tanto que podía tocarla, más latente e intensa._

" _Escuché que no pudieron curarla, que estuvo en un manicomio"_

 _-Yo no estoy loca…-cerré mis ojos susurrando esas palabras más para mí que para los murmuradores a mi alrededor-_

* * *

La gente común y corriente cree que alguien con episodios epilépticos tiene trastornos psiquiátricos, así fue como me convertí en una loca.

Desde los tiempos más antiguos sufrir una enfermedad que las demás personas no comprenden es como cargar con una fea marca en el rostro, una marca que te recordará todos los días quien eres, una marca que tus ojos no pueden ver pero el resto sí.

Cuando yo me veía al espejo solo estaba ahí esa jovencita, la de gesto ausente y mirada profunda, melancólica, la niña que sonreía era una parte de mí que desapareció con el tiempo, se hundió en las profundidades del mar junto con el yate de mis padres.

Cuando inicié a investigar sobre las diferencias entre los trastornos neurológicos y los trastornos mentales descubrí una frase de Hipócrates.

"Los epilépticos se vuelven melancólicos y los melancólicos epilépticos"

Pero a pesar de que la epilepsia sea un trastorno neurológico es posible verlo junto con la esquizofrenia, ahí comienza el mito, ese que ha sido de vital importancia para los supersticiosos.

El mito de la posesión demoniaca.

Esa era la razón por la cual nadie se atrevía a encararme para soltarme la sarta de tonterías que pensaban sobre mí.

Nunca estuve en un manicomio, era una clínica de rehabilitación.

Los especialistas nunca pudieron llegar a un diagnostico determinante, las convulsiones nunca se repitieron, yo no era una epiléptica, pero las personas del exterior me aducían cualidades de las que ni siquiera era poseedora.

Síntomas que poco a poco se apropiaron de mi personalidad, era portadora de una sintomatología sin poseer el padecimiento.

Al principio me volví torpe, el miedo a que los demás me atacaran tan solo con sus miradas me volvió una persona vulnerable, después de la muerte de mis padres no interactuaba con nadie, y después de vivir con el fantasma de la epilepsia persiguiéndome me volví antisocial, vivir con un miedo adicional y una constante sensación de pánico puede trastornar a cualquiera.

Me convertí en un cuerpo cuya alma vivía más en mis sueños y alucinaciones que en la realidad que me rodeaba.

Mis sentidos y mi percepción parecían alterados todo el tiempo, yo era anormal para las demás personas.

Una de las razones por las que no volví a compartir un aula para tomar mis lecciones fueron mis repentinas reacciones agresivas, lo que el psiquiatra vio como un brote de ira solo era mi enojo ante la incomprensión e ignorancia de las personas, a la falta de empatía y a su necesidad de agruparme junto con los "locos".

Pronto mi falta de concentración y mi dificultad para desempeñarme se convirtió en un déficit atencional epiléptico.

En ese momento decidí guardar silencio, él no debía saber que era por causa de mis pesadillas que mi energía se drenaba de mi cuerpo. Para él mis recuerdos serían una distorsión temporal.

Mi sentimiento de extrañeza con mi realidad, era una sensación de irrealidad que él llamó despersonalización.

Todo se resumió en distorsiones sensoriales, visuales, auditivas y alucinaciones.

Las veces que fui víctima de esos episodios necesité aferrarme a una fe, algo que me ayudara a enfrentarme al terror, pero mi abuela era atea, una verdadera atea y la energía que me embargaba durante las convulsiones me arrastraba a un abismo que desconocía.

Era imposible que las personas comunes y corrientes pudieran comprenderme, para los profesionales todo se resumía a epilepsia complicada con locura, crisis psicótica y el mito vuelto realidad, la terapia de electrochoques.

Entonces la depresión apareció, una reacción natural de mi parte que para ellos significó un síntoma más, pero tuve suerte y mi abuela se negó, entonces supe que no debía temer, lo que me sucedía no debía ser tan malo como todos lo hacían parecer.

En ese momento decidí que quería volver al colegio.

* * *

-¿abuela?-llamó y con sigilo continuó caminando hacia la estancia-

Examinó con la mirada todo a su alrededor, era completamente extraño que ese aparato cuadrado estuviese encendido cuando solo era un mero adorno en la casa que se limitaba a normalizar el lugar, la excentricidad de su tutora llegaba a los límites de la incomprensión, hacía pasar a las personas por el asombro y después por el terror.

Creían que se trataba de una desequilibrada artista, viuda y que vivía formándose mil historias en su mente para no afrontar su realidad.

Pero no, su abuela era una dulce anciana que a su parecer poseía la sabiduría antigua y siempre se mostraba escéptica de ese conocimiento antropocentrista que se presume superior a niveles que rozan la vanidad, partidaria siempre de lo que el hombre no comprende.

Cuestionaba el orden social, la realidad tangible y material, la globalización y lo que líderes políticos escondían cuando atacaban deliberadamente una nación, vivía con una constante idea de conspiración que la colocaba con un par de puntos en el perfil paranoide* y esquizoide*.

-¿Abuela?-la llamó otra vez tomando el control remoto en su mano para apagar el "universo estúpido", como le llamaba la señora-

Colocó el pulgar en el botón y la toma de una mirada cristalina le detuvo en su acción, el escalofrío que rozó su espalda le erizó la piel de los brazos robándole el aliento.

" _Aquí vemos a la nueva promesa del automovilismo, Haruka Tenoh, siempre parece romper el viento y no ir en contra de él"_

-esa corredora soberbia-escuchó la voz de su abuela atrás sin poder moverse-se regodea de haber practicado infinidad de deportes sin que le hubiesen ganado, quiero ver si puede vencerme en ajedrez solo así lo creería-le quitó el control de las manos apagando el aparato-

Había días que la anciana mujer amanecía un poco cascarrabias y no era por su sordera sino más bien por su vejez, si había decidido no utilizar ese novedoso dispositivo para la audición aduciendo que eso hacía parte de envejecer, que nada malo le sucedería por no utilizarlo, como si los sordos de nacimiento no llevasen una vida normal, pero la vejez sí que le causaba molestia en ocasiones.

" _Cuando me muestren una cura a la vejez sí que la probaré"_

Había dicho ante la locura del botox y el lifting.

" _Lucen tal y como una momia egipcia hallada después de cinco mil años"_

-cariño, ¿tú la has encendido?-le preguntó escrutándola con la mirada-

Michiru simplemente negó con la cabeza sin salir de su confusión.

-por un momento pensé que te habías amigado con esta mal llamada modernidad… ¿Qué sucede?-cuestionó nuevamente al verla ausente-

-creí que habías sido tú, solo eso-sonrió aparentando calma para escapar a esa mirada de su abuela que le adivinaba el pensamiento-

-no miraría siquiera un programa del noticiero, todos son reportajes manipulados, las cadenas televisivas seleccionan lo que quieren que sepamos y modifican la información para hacernos creer lo que ellos quieren, es todo una conspiración, para los gobiernos no hay mejor herramienta que la ignorancia o la mal información-le dijo sentándose con dificultad-

Michiru sonrió al verla iniciar con sus críticas, pero la sensación de familiaridad que había sentido al ver esa mirada continuaba en su cuerpo.

¿Entonces quien había encendido ese aparato?

Decidió dejar de especular y marcharse a su habitación para despejar la mente, había sido un duro inicio, destapó el caballete, cerró los ojos y sonrió al poder escuchar el sonido de la marea dentro de su cabeza, el estremecimiento vibró en su cuerpo poseyéndole desde dentro, al abrir sus parpados sus pupilas encogidas y su mirada fija indicaban que ya estaba en esa otra realidad.

Con el tiempo había logrado inducir sus propias "alucinaciones".

En modo automático comenzó a plasmarlo para poder contar con pintura los sentimientos del pasado.

* * *

 _Sonrió al ver la imagen desenfocada de esa presencia a la que sus sentidos reaccionaban, difuso era su perfil y el contorno de su mandíbula sobresalía al verse sombreado por el ángulo de la luz._

 _Apuntó la mirada a ese punto que estaba siendo señalado._

 _Las formas que la energía podía tomar eran tan caprichosas como habían dicho lo eran también las nubes terrestres._

* * *

Dejó caer la toalla a sus pies, enredó su cabello en una goma y desde la orilla de la piscina se lanzó al agua manteniéndose inerte, negándose a flotar llegó hasta el fondo, abrió los ojos.

Hacía mucho había aprendido a lidiar con las estupideces de la racionalidad humana, decían que su abuela era una anciana senil que vivía creída de su propia realidad para negarse a la verdadera.

Sin embargo cuando se negó a la posibilidad de que todo lo que experimentaba fuese una locura supo que era más real que lo que podría ser explicado.

Los seres humanos podemos controlar la respiración como los mamíferos marinos y aguantarla más que otro animal terrestre, el record es de veinte minutos, observó su reloj, veinte y unas décimas, nadó a la superficie sin mucho esfuerzo.

Habría permanecido un par de minutos más sumergida pero no le apetecía hacerlo ese día.

Una vez su abuela le había dicho que su gran amor había sido tragado por el mar, un biólogo marino nacido de humildes pescadores, proveniente de Birmania, cuyas raíces venían de los moquenes un pueblo de sudeste asiático que pueden manipular las pupilas a voluntad para controlar la distorsión creada por el agua, así ellos ven como si llevaran gafas.

Sin embargo de ese hombre no existía ni una sola fotografía, la única prueba era el hijo que la mujer tuvo después, el padre de Michiru que había muerto en el mar en un yate junto con su madre.

Supuso que algo de esas características habría heredado, lo descartó al leer un poco más sobre ellos, los adultos de esa tribu ya no poseían dicha habilidad.

Volvió a sumergirse viendo una luz nacer del fondo de la piscina, el pánico inició devorándole el estómago y el temor se apoderó de sus manos, deseaba subir a la superficie y librarse del vórtice de agua que parecía le arrastraría hasta tragársela, el brillo se expandió dándole la impresión de que dentro de esa piscina algo explotaría.

La energía consumía el agua, podía sentirlo en alguna parte de su cuerpo o de su ser que no pudo comprender, potencializados sus sentidos pudo percibir el momento exacto en que la enorme esfera la impactó, sintió aquella descarga como si fuese a desbaratarle la espina dorsal, percibió el impulso eléctrico extenderse por sus nervios, cerró los ojos aterrada, se sentía como una convulsión potencializada, no de nuevo, no otra vez.

Abrió la boca gritando con todas sus fuerzas encontrándose con que las ondas sonoras no podían reproducirse en ese medio, parpadeó mirando con total claridad ese ambiente acuoso que la rodeaba, solo hasta que respiró aliviándose pudo deshacerse de la idea de que aquello sería una convulsión, con extrañeza y curiosidad movió sus manos percibiendo la humedad, se llevó las manos al cuello buscándose branquias, era imposible que pudiera respirar bajo el agua.

Observó su propio reflejo en un agua cristalina que no podría ser la de la piscina en la que nadaba minutos atrás, un símbolo brillaba en su frente por debajo de su piel.

-bienvenida a casa guerrero Neptuno-escuchó el eco por fuera, con esa peculiar resonancia de estar sumergida y percibir los sonidos fuera del agua-

Nadó hacia la superficie con apresuro.

-¿Quién está ahí?-gritó agitada al emerger-

Su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba alterada, tenía los nervios alterados, abrió la boca inhalando violentamente sintiendo alivio de poder respirar aire, frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose extraña por haber gritado eso, sus alucinaciones nunca se habían entremezclado con la realidad, el terror en su rostro se hizo presente y esa sensación helada le atravesó la espalda.

Tenía ganas de gritar pero no lo haría, nadó a la orilla con ligereza intentando tranquilizarse mientras tanto.

-¿Michiru? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó su abuela apareciendo por la puerta-

Un nuevo escalofrío le hizo temblar, la anciana de dulce gesto caminó lo más erguida posible con ese porte de la dama distinguida, elegante y atractiva que fue, tomó la toalla y se la alcanzó.

-cariño, te he dicho que no nades por las tardes, la temperatura desciende y podría darte un calambre-le cubrió los hombros y Michiru simplemente asintió, no pudo decir nada, estaba sin habla-

* * *

Cerró la verja de la enorme casa en la que vivía, desde el jardín vio pasar por el frente a dos jovencitas que asistían al mismo colegio que ella, observaron con reticencia el lugar como si se tratara de una casa embrujada y después siguieron de largo con paso apresurado.

La noche anterior había permanecido con los ojos abiertos sin poder conciliar el sueño y terminó gastando su noche en google buscando estudios fundamentados sobre la esquizofrenia y el tratamiento que dicho padecimiento recibe.

Siguió por el silencioso camino por el que casi no circulaban personas hasta salir por una gran avenida, sintió la inquietud del viento, algo extraño para la estación del año, podía percibir algo en él y no lo entendía.

Continuó caminando sintiéndose mucho más segura al verse entre los transeúntes de la avenida, nunca le habían gustado tanto las personas, entrecerró los ojos en un reflejo automático e involuntario, su cuerpo y su mente lo sabían antes de que ella pudiese entenderlo.

Entre el ir y venir de las personas encontró su fea cara y esos siniestros ojos amarillos, tragó duro e intentó por todo medio simular que no había visto aquello, movió la cabeza a su alrededor buscando una manera de evadir esa sensación, atinó a que lo más indicado sería caminar en su dirección, pararse frente al aparador tras él y fingirse normal, en ningún momento apartó su mirada de la frente de ese ente antropomórfico, justo en el instante en el que pasó por su lado sintió una corriente eléctrica activarse en su interior, posó su mano sobre el cristal con la vista concentrada en un punto más allá del vestido del maniquí, el cristal no reflejaba aquello, solo podía ver una mancha en el lugar de ese ente.

Al parecer solo sus ojos lo miraban.

-no estoy loca-murmuró bajando la cabeza-

Cerró los ojos deseando que eso, lo que fuese que fuera desapareciera, inhaló volviéndose hallando de frente con esa criatura.

Retrocedió disimuladamente, si llamaba demasiado la atención todo se volvería un completo desastre, dio un paso a la derecha y comenzó a caminar alejándose de él, dobló en el primer callejón que encontró, ajustó el maletín con sus cuadernos apoyándose contra un poste.

Abrió grande los ojos al ver a esa oscura criatura abrir las fauces de manera exagerada, sintió el asalto y solo mirando sus propias manos sintió como si el alma se le despegara del cuerpo dejándola envuelta en una espiral de debilidad, de fragilidad humana e indefensión.

-¿Qué eres?-musitó cayendo al suelo de rodillas-

Entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose golpeada por una esfera azulada, inspiró aire sintiéndose habitar un nuevo cuerpo, uno hercúleo y enérgico.

Tomó impulso y haciendo un ademán con su mano se erigió detrás de ella una cascada de fluctuante energía brillante, de un azul profundo que nunca había mirado, parecía ser una enorme ola que momentáneamente temió la fuese a aplastar, apuntó al monstruo y tras el impacto lo vio desintegrarse.

Las piernas le temblaron y sus rodillas se doblaron siendo el suelo lo último que lograra ver.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con dificultad encontrando el techo de su habitación, su abuela permanecía a su lado.

-por fin despiertas-sonrió la anciana con marcada aflicción en su mirada-dime, cariño, ¿Qué ha sucedido?...

Michiru parpadeó dedicándose por unos segundos a mirar su entorno, las píldoras listas en su buró, el psiquiatra parado junto al umbral de la puerta.

" _no lo creerías"-_ pensó-

-Michiru tienes que decírmelo, ¿qué sucedió?-pidió la anciana asustada-

-yo…-titubeó moviendo los ojos evitando la mirada de su abuela-yo… no lo sé…-mintió-no lo recuerdo…

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Antes de definir estos trastornos debo decir que en mayor o menor medida todos poseemos rasgos en la personalidad, dichos rasgos se convierten en un trastorno cuando comienzan a interferir con la salud mental del individuo, es decir, convirtiéndolo en una persona de conductas consideradas anormales, o también cuando dicho trastorno se ve asociado con algún padecimiento de tipo neurológico con síntomas psicóticos.

 **Esquizoide:** es un sujeto indiferente a las emociones, no crea vínculos ni interactúa socialmente, se les conoce como personas aisladas, "solitarias", suele convertirse en un conflicto cuando no reaccionan de manera adecuada a las normas sociales, se les ve como personas únicamente interesadas en sí mismos, egoístas, frías, excéntricas o superficiales.

 **Paranoide:** entre los patrones marcados en este trastorno son la desconfianza constante, y en su mayoría se reduce a la constante sensación o idea de persecución, (no confundir con el delirio de persecución), son personas reacias a intimar, viven con el pensamiento de que van a atacarles, sus miedos e inseguridades se vuelven patológicos, y suelen ser hostiles.

Señalaré de nuevo que todos deben tener uno o dos puntos en el rango de estos rasgos, no puede existir persona que no lo tenga o si no los tiene es porque tiene otros, a lo largo del desarrollo del psique se desarrollan dichos rasgos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta es de las historias que una vez inicié y abandoné por demasiado tiempo, por esa razón actualizo de nuevo, esperando que sea de su agrado y agradeciendo por sus reviews.**

 **Hellsing666kou, Hotaru Tomoe, Chat'de'lune, Mariana360, Roshell101216, Grecia Tenoh y Janeth Haru.**

 **Realmente agradezco las opiniones y expectativas por parte vuestra, eso significa que la trama les intriga y no es aburrida.**

 **Saludos y enjoy it!**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Con las pupilas dilatadas y la mirada ausente cerró la puerta a su espalda quedándose de pie en el vestíbulo de la casa._

 _-¿Michiru?-la anciana la enfocó desde el living pero su nieta no respondió al llamado-Michiru…-insistió-_

 _Con la espalda erguida y un porte distinto volvió a ver a su abuela._

 _-yo no soy Michiru…-dijo con un tono de voz distinto pero que en definitiva era su voz-_

 _La jovencita aguamarina se llevó la mano a la frente tratando de soportar el fuerte dolor de cabeza, después del quejido cayó al suelo._

* * *

-primer episodio, epilepsia no diagnosticada, no tiene recuerdos, remisión rápida, tiempo estimado de media hora-el hombre calvo caminaba de un lugar a otro hablando con la grabadora-despersonalización… mnn… actitudes esquizoides-hizo una pausa deteniéndose a mirar a la abuela Kaioh-posible antecedente familiar…

Escuchó al hombre mencionar todos esos conceptos desconocidos, negó con la cabeza mirándolo fijamente.

-Integración de la emoción, pensamiento, sensación y movimiento no deteriorada, a evaluar… función integradora de la conciencia, identidad, memoria y percepción del entorno-volvió a hablar con la grabadora-

Por fin el estrambótico hombre tomó asiento mirando a Michiru y a su abuela.

-debemos esperar por un nuevo episodio, lo veo como una fuga disociativa que puede ser causada por un factor externo, quizá algo de estrés por lo que ha vuelto al colegio, parece ser lo más acertado, dado que la fuga sucedió de camino a éste, sin embargo debo puntualizar que lo sucedido después de la fuga aun en el estado indica disociación de la personalidad, el trance descrito sumado a la fuga es disociación de conductas complejas y el hecho de negar su identidad real aunque pudiese ser simulación es algo a valorar en estos casos de fuga, tampoco puedo descartar disociación de la percepción debido a su despersonalización…

Michiru permaneció observándolo, él parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para ellas, suspiró agotada… él era el loco.

-sabe usted que es ininteligible para nosotras, ¿cierto?-su abuela se encargó de aclararlo-

El hombre se acomodó la corbata y meditó unos segundos para replantearlo.

-verá, debemos separar la sospecha de un trastorno neurológico como la epilepsia, Michiru no ha presentado daño en el lóbulo temporal, podría ser un estado de fuga transitorio o incluso podría jamás repetirse, uno de los factores más importantes a tomarse en cuenta es la simulación, Michiru tiene antecedentes de personalidad esquizoide lo cual la vuelve propensa a la fuga, sin embargo como he señalado los signos de trance y despersonalización pueden ser indicios de un trastorno de fuga disociativa… no puedo asegurar hasta qué punto asumió otra identidad… es de vital importancia determinar entre los tres tipos de fuga existentes, Michiru volvió a casa pero aseguró no ser Michiru, en estos casos los lugares elegidos por el sujeto suelen ser conocidos y de significativa carga emocional, eso en este caso contrasta y nos esclarece nada…

-¿entonces porque están esos medicamentos allí?-Michiru señaló molesta, se sentía frustrada, no volvería a esos medicamentos ni loca-

-porque ni tu abuela ni yo estuvimos durante el episodio y no tenemos idea de si sufriste o no convulsiones-dijo tajante-

-entonces ¿Qué sugiere?-intervino la anciana que tenía un fuerte carácter-

-una terapia de hipnosis, debemos averiguar lo que sucedió durante la fuga, pero no podemos esperar demasiado aun si hiciéramos uso de benzodiacepinas, la probabilidad de éxito es baja y casi nula, lo importante aquí es establecer un diagnóstico… después podremos sobrellevar esto con psicoterapia.

* * *

La jovencita frotó sus manos una contra otra manteniéndolas unidas sobre su regazo, quería ocultarle su miedo al psiquiatra, nunca había sentido confianza con él, no le gustaba comunicar algo tan importante y privado como sus emociones a alguien como él y tampoco al resto del mundo, pensaba que su forma de sentir era completamente normal, ¿Qué de raro puede tener ser reservado?...

Pero él lo miraba todo como un síntoma.

-Realizar diagnóstico diferencial entre el estado de fuga y la fuga epiléptica…-habló de nuevo a la grabadora-

Se sentó en el sofá que parecía de un estilo romano más moderno, desde su sitio recorrió con la mirada el consultorio encontrando una frase en la pared: therapeia: atender y curar, psicoanálisis: curar con amor.

Aquello le hizo incomodarse aún más.

De inmediato él le alcanzó un diminuto frasco con un par de píldoras, Michiru apretó la mandíbula al sentirse en un manicomio, negó con la cabeza.

-no tomaré eso…

-son barbitúricos, nos facilitarán el proceso, la hipnosis es como una entrevista y necesitamos que fluya sin inhibiciones-le acercó de nuevo el frasco y ella terminó aceptándolo bajo la mirada de su abuela-

Cerró los ojos lentamente cayendo en una abstracción profunda que le absorbía la razón.

¿Dónde estás Michiru?...

 _Asomándose entre una cortina de agua, abrió sus palmas sintiendo el líquido pasar entre sus dedos._

 _-Neptune…-susurró-_

 _Se sobresaltó cuando su piel se erizó al sentir el viento soplar._

Michiru… dinos qué miras.

 _-ella…-sonrió levantando la mano para acariciar ese rostro-_

 _Era la primera vez que podía ver su rostro o por lo menos su perfil borroso._

 _-¿me recuerdas?-preguntó con la voz temblorosa-_

 _-siempre…-la profundidad de su voz vibró con fuerza en el eco-_

 _-¿dónde estás…?-susurró sintiendo la desesperación comerle el estómago-estoy aquí… contigo, estoy contigo-susurró sintiéndose embargada por una profunda tristeza-_

 _-yo también-sintió el aliento de ese susurro que llegó hasta su pecho y se desvaneció rápidamente-_

¿Quién es ella?

 _-soy yo…-batió sus manos entre el vapor que causaba bruma-_

¿Quién es Neptune?

 _-¡soy yo!-gritó-responde… por favor-sollozó recibiendo como respuesta solo el eco de su propia voz-¡no te vayas!-gritó siendo sacudida por la sensación de escalofrío-_

¿Quién se va?, Michiru, dinos ¿quién se va?

-despiértela ahora mismo-demandó la voz de su abuela-

 _La desesperación que le consumía las entrañas comenzaba a devorarle la calma, se sintió caer en un abismo._

Michiru, a la cuenta de tres vas a volver…

-¡Noo!-gritó aferrándose al sillón-¡vuelve!-las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas-

-uno, deja ir el sueño.

 _La energía incandescente poco a poco cubrió la atmosfera explotando._

-¡No!-gritó desgarrando la garganta-

-dos, comienzas a despertar, estás consciente.

 _La bruma se disipó y halló tras el humo esa mirada cristalina._

 _-_ ¡Uranus!-gritó de nuevo y la convulsión inició-

-tres, estás despierta, estás despierta Michiru.

Despertó sentándose sobre el sofá, se llevó las manos al rostro inhalando y exhalando.

-yo puedo ver a través de tus ojos…-murmuró-

-¿Qué has dicho?-la cuestionó el psiquiatra-

-tranquila-su abuela posó sus manos sobre sus hombros-tranquila, ya pasó, aquí estoy-la abrazó buscando su mirada y le sujetó el rostro a una adolescente aturdida-

-Michiru, ¿Qué has dicho?-el hombre se acercó buscando tener su atención-

-quiere dejarla respirar-lo detuvo la abuela-

Una chica aguamarina respiraba precipitadamente y observaba desde su sitio al sujeto que era su psiquiatra, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos reflejaban su terror, apretó la superficie del sofá entre sus manos.

-quiero irme-pronunció mirando los ojos del hombre-ya no quiero estar aquí-pidió a su abuela desviando la mirada para cortar ese puente de energía con la mirada de él-

La piel se le erizó y el estremecimiento la hizo temblar repentinamente, exhaló intentando normalizarse a la vista de su abuela, no le gustaba, él no le gustaba, nunca lo había logrado comprender pero desde niña cuando alguien no le gustaba sabía que tenía que alejarse, era como si pudiese ver algo en las personas, "verlas" pero no con el sentido de la vista, no con el alma.

Su abuela preocupada colocó su mano sobre la mano de Michiru, estaba cuestionándose seriamente si en verdad su nieta necesitaría tomar ese tratamiento.

-vamos, abuela, por favor…-le pidió viéndola a los ojos y la anciana mujer asintió-

-Después de todo usted es su tutora…-el hombre habló guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de la bata-va bajo su propio riesgo, usted es responsable de Michiru y debe estar consciente de las consecuencias que puede tener el hecho de no tomar cuanto antes una decisión clara-sentención-

La anciana se mantuvo sin modular un gesto, sujetó la mano de su nieta.

-espera afuera cariño, ¿quieres?-pidió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Michiru no tuvo más que asentir y retirarse despacio-

Cuando la jovencita hubo cerrado la puerta el hombre calvo y de oscura aura como había percibido Michiru clavó sus ojos en la mirada de la anciana.

-no, no considero ser un hacedor de milagros, sin embargo considero que dejar que Michiru salga de aquí he intente retomar su vida como si estos sucesos no pasaran también recae en mí, sobre mi ética y mi consciencia…

-no me mal entienda-lo frenó en su discurso con un ademan de su mano-puedo verlo en sus ojos, ella lo ve como yo, su arrogancia profesional y esa ambición por experimentar, mi nieta no es una rata de laboratorio…-lo miró desafiante-

-es usted quien está malinterpretándolo todo, la primera vez que hablamos de este tema lo tomó como si fuese un abuso psiquiátrico…

-porque lo es…-se cruzó de brazos-

-no, no lo es, es una manera de ofrecerle una forma de vida alternativa, una calidad de vida, no quiere esta vida para su nieta, es insano, la terapia electro-convulsiva tiene efectos distintos sobre los padecimientos, podemos obtener resultados inesperados que eclipsarán los efectos secundarios…

-Michiru no es epiléptica, usted lo dijo-estaba cerrada a aceptar aquello-

-esta terapia ha sido utilizada para tratar esquizofrenia, trastorno bipolar agravado con trastorno de personalidad múltiple y depresión mayor, no es un recurso utilizado para tratar la epilepsia pero tampoco se descarta, he valorado el caso de Michiru y las consecuencias serían menores…

La anciana continuó desafiándolo con la mirada desconfiando de todas sus palabras.

-¿Cuáles son esos efectos secundarios?-entornó los ojos-

-quizá migrañas y pérdida de memoria, pero eso se verá compensado si logramos que no presente convulsiones de nuevo, eso normalizará su vida y su interacción social…

-¿y si no lo logramos? ¿Qué sucederá?-lo cuestionó y el hombre entreabrió los labios sin saber que decir-

* * *

Tenía unas fuertes ganas de dormir, su visión se hacía borrosa y no podía evitar esa somnolencia, fue hasta que el líquido tibio que bajó por su nariz tocó su labio superior que pudo percibir el sangrado nasal, buscó lo más rápido que sus movimientos torpes le permitieron un pañuelo desechable, parpadeó repetidamente y caminando junto a la pared llegó al servicio.

Se sintió aliviada al cerrar la puerta, apoyada en la base de los lavabos encogió los ojos intentando enfocar su reflejo en el espejo, se limpió la sangre sosteniéndose a duras penas, cerró los ojos inhalando y exhalando, colocó sus dedos sobre su frente haciendo presión, miró de nuevo su reflejo colocando su mano sobre éste, sentía como si sus dedos pudiesen hundirse en eso, como si las yemas de sus dedos tocaran la fina membrana que la separaba de algo… algo que no comprendía.

 _-Dime… ¿Qué ves?-preguntó esa voz con el rastro de reverberación-_

 _Parpadeó captando un plano de reverberación en la luz y el sonido._

 _-polvo estelar…-respondió volviendo a verla hallando su perfil-_

 _-es todo un espectáculo-le dijo abrazándola a su cuerpo-_

 _-parece una ballena-le dijo percibiendo como su voz se dispersaba reverberando-_

 _-una ballena espacial…-escuchó en el tono su característica gracia-_

 _-parece nacer de entre el choque de energías como si emergiera de un océano nebuloso…_

 _-Neptune-se estremeció al sentir tan cerca su aliento-_

 _-Uranus…-susurró-_

 _._

-¿Michiru?-su abuela abrió la puerta hallándola frente al espejo, inerte-cariño, es hora de irnos-

Pero no recibió respuesta, se acercó a cerrar la llave del grifo que estaba abierta dejando correr el agua.

-Michiru-la llamó de nuevo-

Volvió a ver encontrando al psiquiatra en la puerta del servicio.

-¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó intentando ocultar el temor-

-está como ausente, está fría-tocó su mano-

El hombre de bata blanca se acercó a mirarle las pupilas.

-parece ser una crisis de ausencia…-dijo el hombre sin dejar de observarla intrigado, miró su reloj-en unos minutos podría tener una convulsión-

 _-¡Uranus!-gritó de nuevo en esa escena donde el fuego cubría toda la superficie de un planeta en el espacio-_

La convulsión inició, el psiquiatra ya había llamado al personal necesario para sacarla de ahí, permaneció viendo la reacción de la abuela ante ese episodio.

-haga lo que tenga que hacer-le dijo ésta sin volver a verlo-

* * *

Se había negado a estar presente, la jovencita aguamarina era lo único que tenía, lo único que le quedaba, pero también se negaba a perderla.

Michiru permanecía conectada a los electrodos aun desmayada, los espasmos en sus músculos habían sido tales que había quedado inconsciente.

Abrió los ojos después despertando sobre esa camilla con un casco magnético sobre la cabeza, entró en pánico.

-tranquila, Michiru, será simple, tan simple como apretar el botón de reinicio-sonrió posando su mano sobre el brazo de la jovencita, miró al asistente-iniciaremos con estimulación transcraneal-le colocó un gorro y miró a los oyentes-eso ayudará a liberarla del estrés, después será el casco magnético, los impulsos eléctricos serán tan pequeños que ni siquiera va a sentirlos, si logramos mejoría con esto podríamos incluso decir que será algún día un sustituto del TEC*, pero eso ya lo veremos después de valorar los resultados en Michiru…

-no estoy loca…-susurró la aguamarina-

-ha visto demasiada ficción-sonrió mirando de nuevo a los oyentes que sonrieron también-

-no veo televisión, lo veo a usted-aseguró Michiru dispuesta a levantarse-

-tu abuela firmó el consentimiento-le dijo y Michiru lo observó anonadada-

-No-negó-no le creo, endureció la mirada y se sacó el casco pretendiendo irse-

Él asintió con esa calma imperturbable que ella odió desde la primera vez que lo vio.

-¡abuela!-gritó con todas su fuerzas levantándose-me voy-sentenció decidida-

Él colocó su mano en su hombro, no la sujetaría.

-Michiru, solo debes tranquilizarte, no pasará nada malo-aseveró asintiendo de nuevo-vuelve al asiento…

-suélteme-sacudió el hombro con demasiada agresividad-¡abuela sácame de aquí!-pidió de nuevo acercándose a la puerta-¡No estoy loca! ¡Yo puedo ver claramente!

-traigan a la abuela-le dijo a la enfermera, miró al auxiliar-dale un tranquilizante esperaremos un poco más y le haremos las pruebas de sangre, tendrá que ser TEC*-

Se pasó la mano por la cara suspirando.

-eso fue una crisis nerviosa-señaló a los oyentes-

La terapia electro-convulsiva era distinta, le practicarían análisis, le darían un miorrelajante y después la sedarían y la amarrarían.

Entre análisis y conversaciones con su abuela el día llegó.

Cerró los ojos, era la misma habitación, una parte en su interior le dijo que tal vez debió tranquilizarse esa vez y todo habría resultado menos complicado, es solo que no se sentía candidata para ninguno de los tratamientos, ni para el casco ni para el gorro ni para nada.

Vio a una mujer entrar, era la anestesióloga, el auxiliar estaba preparando todo y la enfermera llegaba junto con el psiquiatra hablando sobre una infusión, tragó duro, se sentía tensa a pesar de haberse tomado el miorrelajante.

Cerró los ojos apretando los labios para disimular el terror, repentinamente un estremecimiento la sobrecogió provocándole un espasmo y de nuevo la sensación de erizamiento en la piel, los dedos de sus manos se movieron involuntariamente casi pudo escuchar el sonido de la energía que nacía en el techo, se mantuvo guardando silencio, simulando que no veía nada, la sombra de una mujer se dibujó en la pared contraria.

-no tengas miedo, ellos justo ahora no pueden vernos-se sobresaltó al notar que conocía esa voz, era la misma voz que la había llamado guerrero Neptuno aquella vez en la piscina-

-¿Quién eres?-se reclinó de la camilla, la voz le tembló-

-soy Sailor Plut-respondió-y tú eres Sailor Neptune…

" _Neptune"_

Michiru abrió de más los ojos, solo en sus alucinaciones y sueños le habían llamado así.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **TEC*: Terapia electro-convulsiva.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! no nos leíamos desde el año pasado, cuanto tiempo... XD**

 **Dije en Facebook que abriría el año con En Silencio, como pueden ver ahora, no ha sido así, elegí Eco, en un review reciente me pidieron que actualizara lo que fuese pero que lo hiciera y heme aquí, e ** **legí ** ** **Eco.************

 ** ** ** ** ** **Espero que febrero con sus vientos traiga más ideas y por supuesto actualizaciones, porque escribir hace bien al alma ^ _ ^************

 ** ** ** ** ** **Disfrútenlo.************

* * *

Era complicado pensar que eso era real, bajó la mirada concentrándose en la energía que envolvía a esa… persona que seguramente no era humana.

-no lo entiendo…-respondió-esto, esto no parece real-frunció el entrecejo-¿Qué es esto?-cuestionó sintiendo la energía fluir por su cuerpo, vio sus propias manos-

Abandonó la cama y se detuvo frente al cristal de la habitación mirando un símbolo brillar en su frente debajo de su piel.

-¿es real?-preguntó atemorizada-

No podía creerlo, que todos sus temores y alucinaciones fuesen reales, eso solo debía ser una horrible pesadilla.

-Es más real que lo que los seres de la tierra creen que es real, ¿acaso no has tenido esa sensación?-la inquirió mirándola a los ojos profundamente-

Michiru no pudo apartar la mirada, con Plut no pudo evitar sentir una conexión como si sus orbes penetraran en su interior dándole esas respuestas que siempre había buscado aun sin conocer las preguntas, conocía únicamente la sensación de duda e incredulidad del mismo mundo en el que vivía, de la realidad que se presumía tangible.

No fue necesario explicar cuál era esa sensación, Michiru simplemente asintió.

-no pertenezco aquí, ¿de dónde vengo?-la preguntó mirándola a los ojos fervorosamente-

-Tú eres la encarnación de la guerrera Neptuno, tu destino trazó esta vida en la tierra, no eres un extraterrestre y no provienes de otro mundo, tu anterior existencia sí, eso te hace ser un humano supernatural, la mitad de tu vida se limita a experiencias sensoriales y existir en este plano, tus sentidos comunes se suman para crear un sentido de la percepción que te permite sentir cosas que no puedes ver ni tocar…

-¿Cómo…? Aquel… ese ente-intentó explicar esperando que Plut lo entendiera y supiera lo que era-

La sailor del tiempo asintió.

-todo es energía y está en constante movimiento, esos seres se alimentan de la energía para poder existir…

Reacia la joven aguamarina asintió, había descrito lo que la venía torturando desde hacía años y no tenía más que darle la razón.

-Debes irte de aquí, tienes una misión, tu vida como la conocías se acabó-habló con imposición-

-¿Qué sucedería si no quiero tomar esa misión?-preguntó sin volver a verla-

-no existe esa opción, alguien debe cumplir esa tarea, si alguien más pudiese tomar tu lugar y hacerlo no importaría si te negaras pero debes entender que naciste para ese destino así que no existe un repuesto, ¿lo entiendes, Neptune?

-¿Cuál es mi misión?-preguntó soportando una especie de ansiedad amarga en el pecho-

-primero debes encontrar a Sailor Uranus-al escuchar ese nombre su pecho saltó-¿sabes quién es?

-No…-negó mirándola a los ojos, en ese momento supo que ni siquiera Plut entendería esas alucinaciones que seguro serían traducidas como recuerdos-

-una vez la encuentres deberán luchar juntas para detener el fin del mundo, no conozco más al respecto, tus habilidades pronto se harán presentes y tu despertar te lo mostrará claramente… vámonos…-le ordenó-

-¿A dónde?-cuestionó confundida-¿Qué hay de mi abuela? ¿Cómo se lo explico? No puedo solo desaparecer…

-ella ya lo entiende, quien tiene que entenderlo eres tú, no desaparecerás, irás a casa junto con tu abuela y esto no habrá pasado-le explicó abriendo un portal en el que se miraba el living de su casa-

-¿Qué hay con estas personas? ¿Qué pasará con ellas? ¿Dejarán de existir? ¿Olvidarán todo?

-las realidades se mezclan unas con otras, un suceso cambia la realidad completa, son partículas sensibles que están en constante interacción como los electrones inestables, esta realidad colapsará al salir de ella y a la que vamos es la misma solo que en esa tu abuela nunca llamó al psiquiatra de nuevo… los seres humanos saben poco de esto, lo han llamado física cuántica y en su mayoría solo han desarrollado teorías, no me sorprende que estés en un sitio como este-lo recorrió con su mirada-

-¿volveremos al lunes?-preguntó intentando entenderlo-

-algo así…

-¿Cómo lo haces?-entrecerró los ojos-

-soy la Sailor del tiempo…

* * *

Al cruzar por el portal todo se sentía ligeramente igual y ligeramente distinto a la vez, se miró a sí misma vistiendo esa horrible bata de hospital, se la sacó apresurada y en el proceso fijó su mirada en la pintura de la ballena espacial, colocó con suavidad la yema de sus dedos sobre el lienzo.

Después de tomar una ducha se vistió para ir al colegio, viviría ese lunes de nuevo, al salir todo lucía aparentemente igual, parada al medio del corredor vio a su abuela deambular frente a su recámara, llevaba un vestido distinto que el de la otra realidad, así que a eso se refería Sailor Plut, a los universos alternos, la teoría de cuerdas.

Sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta de la salida, no tenía ganas de ir al colegio, cerró la verja a su espalda y las mismas chicas de aquella vez pasaron frente a la casa.

-¡Adiós Michiru!-pasaron saludándola-

Curvó una de sus cejas, algo había cambiado, no era más una loca, sonrió, así que la sailor del tiempo podía hacer eso, murmuró un "gracias" para ella, sospechó que quizá, tal vez habían sido buenas amigas en el pasado, una era pasada.

La curiosidad le movió a asistir para experimentar como sería vivir sin el fantasma de la locura, tenía que aceptarlo, el resquemor no iba a desaparecer tan fácil ni la paranoia, pero lo hacía lo mejor que podía, lo primero en desaparecer fueron las convulsiones y su sensación de no tener relación alguna con el entorno… como si estuviese asumiendo una identidad… lo segundo habían sido sus sueños… y los extrañaba.

Peinó su cabello una vez más mirando con fijeza su reflejo, era una chica reservada, introvertida y tímida, en su colegio se había convertido en la enigmática Michiru Kaioh, no podía quejarse, después de todo eso sería mejor que ser la loca.

De alguna manera no comprendía qué dirección le haría tomar el hecho de ser conocedora de su naturaleza, la encarnación de una especie de soldado del universo, ¿Cuál era su razón de ser?... un guerrero tiene el alma de un héroe, no importa lo que pueda sacrificar o perder en la lucha…

Suspiró deteniéndose en el camino, estaba frente a una tienda de manga, decidió entrar llevada por el recuerdo de esos superhéroes occidentales tan famosos, caminó por la sección de comics extranjeros.

Super Man encabezaba la lista, seguía Batman y en tercer lugar la mujer maravilla empatada con Spider Man…

Recordaba vagamente las historias, el primero vivía con doble identidad, Clark Kent y Super Man, sonrió disimuladamente, las gafas ocultaban mal su identidad… le gustaba mucho más Batman, Bruno Díaz un millonario de día y un superhéroe de noche, él solo utilizaba su fuerza y coraje y no era indestructible como el primero… era humano, uno especial porque a los ricos lo último que puede importarles es el bien común, la mujer maravilla le recordaba a las diosas Temis y Dice de la mitología griega, movida por un profundo sentimiento de justicia, una mujer peleando contra la corrupción de la sociedad… Spider Man parecía ser el más simple… el eternamente enamorado de Mary Jane.

Todos tenían una identidad secreta, todos tenían un amor irrealizable, todos tenían algo que ella sintió no poseía… el ímpetu de proteger a la humanidad.

Miró a través del cristal de la ventana, el cielo lucía despejado, tal vez debía ser Michiru Kaioh de día y Sailor Neptune de noche.

Sabía bien quien era Michiru Kaioh.

Pero…

¿Quién era Sailor Neptune?

* * *

Al ver el piso vacío frente a ella recordó la cinta "Batman Begins"…

Ese nuevo inmueble sería su comienzo, sonrió, las últimas semanas viviendo como una adolescente "normal"-es decir, sin locura-, le habían sentado bien, tan bien que ya podía darse el lujo de las banalidades del mundo terrenal, entre esas ver cine con el mero propósito de entretener, aunque una parte de ella no podía evitar ser crítica y en exceso analítica.

Incluso dedicaba una hora de cada día a ver el universo estúpido, una de sus intenciones era buscar entre todos los canales noticias sobre el automovilismo, el resto para entender cómo funcionaba la realidad del ser humano común, por esa razón y otras de mayor peso había dejado la casa de su abuela, la anciana decía entenderlo pero pudo ver en su dulce mirada el dolor, quería poder tener en sus manos la capacidad de cambiar los hechos, el hecho de alejarse y emanciparse de ella era para evitar mezclarla con un mundo que ella misma desconocía.

Había vivido durante años dentro de la burbuja de su abuela, pero si iba a defender el mundo no podía seguir estando dentro, ahora sería Michiru Kaioh una prodigio de las artes, ya tenía su primer cuadro colgado en una galería, el que llamó "Ballena espacial"… ser una artista que pintaba surrealismos justificaba ser una excéntrica chica solitaria reacia a socializar, aunque todo eso le pareciera un absurdo.

Le gustaba pintar, amaba hacerlo y compartirlo con las personas significaba un enorme paso para alguien que no quería relacionarse con las personas… las personas, esa humanidad podrida y contaminada…

Salió de la tienda de pinturas sumida en sus pensamientos, continuó su camino a su nuevo piso, esa noche el mismo galerista que expuso su obra le había invitado a navegar en un crucero que iría desde Tokio a Yokohama y aunque no era de su interés fraternizar el verdadero objetivo era conseguir patrocinio y ese sería el sitio indicado, tocaría una de sus mejores piezas y dejaría que el galerista hiciera el resto alabando su técnica en la pintura.

* * *

Se colocó frente al espejo pasando la esponja por su rostro, difuminó los pómulos y…

 _La destrucción asolará al planeta entero arrasando con el mal y el bien por igual, cubrirá de oscuridad el cielo y abrirá la tierra para desintegrar el hábitat de la humanidad…_

Cuando volvió en sí parpadeó repetidamente, suspiró.

-no esta noche…-murmuró mirando sus propios ojos en el reflejo-por favor…

Abandonó el asiento analizando su imagen, bastante natural, después de aprobarla caminó saliendo de la habitación, echó un último vistazo al living, la fuga anterior le había dejado resonando esas palabras en la cabeza acompañado de una sensación extraña, como si alguien estuviese observándola, suspiró ignorando esa sensación para ganar aplomo y poder desenvolverse con suficiente fluidez, necesitaba de toda la soltura que no había tenido en toda su vida.

El chofer le abrió la puerta y al entrar al auto la corriente le atravesó el pecho provocándole un pasajero temblor en las manos que le dejó la piel erizada, miró por la ventana comenzando a poseer un sigilo que sospechó nunca antes había tenido, la velocidad de su percepción iba demasiado rápido para sus movimientos.

Prefirió cerrar los ojos durante el trayecto al embarcadero.

Hizo una reverencia al grupo de financiadores, el galerista la presentó y ella se limitó a actuar lo más normal posible, muchas veces había viajado en barco y no había sentido esas nauseas.

-Kaioh-sonrió uno de los hombres canosos-la maldición del artista atormentado, yo conocía a su abuela cuando ésta tenía su edad, su caprichoso mundo artístico de realidades imposibles hicieron poner en duda su cordura…

Le entornó la mirada, no iba a tolerar esas palabras, con el gesto endurecido movió el cuello con dificultad sintiendo posarse en su cabeza una presión.

-si me disculpan, necesito ir al tocador-respondió tajante ante las miradas expectantes que pensaban respondería algo más-

Caminó apresurada por el corredor entrando lo más rápido posible al tocador, pasó saliva, miró su rostro fijamente sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar, la helada corriente pasó por su espalda deslizándose por sus hombros, inhaló pensando en que quizá si tomaba aire se liberaría de eso.

Al subir los últimos dos peldaños respiró el viento en cubierta, saboreó un sabor desagradable, el estruendo tras suyo fue más rápido que su reacción, giró la cabeza resintiendo esa brusquedad en su cuello tenso, retrocedió observando toda la superestructura del crucero arder en llamas, sus pasos trastabillaron y cayó sentada.

* * *

Abrió la boca sintiendo la mandíbula tensa, el horror tenía un aroma y un sonido, olor a carne quemada y la tenebrosa canción de los gritos de la gente arder entre las llamas, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y el eco de ese nombre resonando en un grito de su propia voz le inundó la cabeza.

 _¡Uranus!_

Solo en ese momento por fin pudo ver con claridad la imagen terrorífica de ese rostro de mirada cristalina siendo devorado por las llamas, su vista tembló ante la escena suscitada frente a sus ojos, de nuevo pudo sentir esa oleada de electricidad que le asaltaba cada vez que tenía una revelación estando despierta.

 _¡No!_

Se desgarró por dentro.

Apretó los ojos cerrándolos hundiéndose, al abrirlos pudo percibir un par de sombras asechándola a una velocidad imperceptible para un ojo cualquiera, parpadeó rápidamente intentando salir de esa visión, levantó la mirada entrecerrando los ojos y el sonido sibilante se deslizó frente a su rostro, se puso en pie y comenzó a seguirlo sin saber qué era lo que la movía en ese momento.

-¿Qué eres?-gritó empuñando sus manos-¿qué quieres?-ancló sus pies al suelo presintiendo una embestida-

Movió con rapidez sus ojos ávida de descubrir lo que estaba asechándola.

Cuando la negrura de la energía que se dirigía hacia ella se hizo visible no reflexionó demasiado al continuar con lo que podría ser un suicidio y corrió para impactarla, temió al verla expandirse duplicando su volumen, como si toda la oscuridad pudiese tragársela, no había pensado lo que haría una vez estando dentro de ese núcleo, miró sus propias manos humanas sintiéndolas desaparecer, así no podía hacer mucho, recordó aquella energía azul que emulaba una gigantesca ola de agua en la que los surfistas se deslizaban, no sabía cómo hacer eso.

Intentó concentrar la energía en sus manos, pero el vertiginoso movimiento de esa columna de energía negra la estaba absorbiendo, cayó de bruces sobre el suelo, entrecerró los ojos soportando una especie de asfixia, empuñó sus manos y llenando sus pulmones de aire que chocó con su aliento tembloroso reunió todas sus fuerzas poniéndose de pie logrando vislumbrar dentro de esa oscuridad el brillo azulado, al buscar la fuente encontró su propio cuerpo.

El calor en su pecho era sofocante, el aire escaso y caliente, el calor se había vuelto ardor, cerró los ojos apretándolos y liberó el grito sujetándose del suelo.

 _¿Quién eres?_

Entre el sonido sibilante a su alrededor distinguió una voz, podía sentirla incluso adentro de su cabeza.

-Sailor Neptune…-respondió antes de caer al suelo nuevamente-

Abrió los ojos siendo el dolor de sus extremidades lo primero que percibiera, al caer en cuenta de todo lo sucedido se levantó de súbito sobre la cama.

-¿Dónde estoy?-murmuró y la enfermera se aproximó a tranquilizarla-

-está bien-le sonrió-no se preocupe, lo mejor será que descanse…

Torció sus cejas mirando su propio cuerpo, estaba bien aparentemente pero tenía una línea intravenosa.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó a la mujer-

-es increíble que esté hablando justo ahora, al parecer su presión arterial descendió tanto que al llegar aquí su pulso era casi nulo, es increíble que no haya sufrido mayor daño por la falta de oxigenación, solo repose-sonrió y encendió la caja tonta-voy a mullir su almohada-se acercó-

" _Y al parecer después de la abuela, la novedad será ahora la nieta, Michiru Kaioh, fue encontrada en la cubierta del crucero en el que viajaban casi muerta…"_

Desvió la mirada sin modular un gesto, exhaló alcanzando el control remoto para apagarla.

-Llamaré al médico-le avisó la enfermera saliendo de allí-

Suspiró, no debió salir a la cubierta, la idea no era ser el centro de atención, ¿en qué se había metido?... justo en ese momento estaba odiando a los medios, su abuela tenía razón solo servían para alienar y enajenar.

La puerta se abrió y Sailor Plut se adentró con una forma más humana, distinta, la observó con incredulidad y hasta sospecha.

-al parecer te gusta estar en estos sitios-le dijo sacándose el estetoscopio-

-¿eres médico?-preguntó confundida-

-no exactamente, pero he venido a sanarte-respondió sacándose la bata blanca, llevando debajo de ésta su atuendo de Sailor-

Con un ademán similar al de un mago hizo aparecer su báculo, colocó su palma izquierda en la frente de Michiru haciendo que una energía azulada irradiara de la silueta de la jovencita aguamarina que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sintiendo el calor y el poder que corría por sus venas, miró sus propias manos con esa ligera sensación de ser ella misma y otra persona a la vez.

Respiró aliviada cuando el contacto terminó.

-en cuanto puedas sal de aquí antes de que llames más la atención, no vuelvas a meterte en problemas, esto no se repetirá-sentenció la Sailor del tiempo-hasta pronto Sailor Neptune…

-espera-la llamó-no lo entiendo, no sé qué sucedió-

-sí lo sabes…-respondió volviéndose a verla-fuiste vulnerable.

Michiru se mantuvo en silencio.

-fuiste atacada por ladrones de energía, son seres compuestos de antipartículas y solo absorbiendo energía positiva pueden tomar forma, es un poco más complejo que esto, la antimateria puede existir dentro de un ente, estos se encargaron de jugar con tu cabeza para que liberaras energía, te exprimieron…-respondió mirándola a los ojos-

-¿por qué fui vulnerable?-la cuestionó de nuevo sin comprender-

-coexistimos con muchas especies, entre esas, las fuerzas que se alimentan de la energía de este planeta, nuestra energía les resulta aún más útil a pesar de ser volátil, lo que sea que lleves en tu mente debes reservarlo únicamente para ti, ¿de acuerdo?...

-siempre lo reservo para mí-le sostuvo la mirada-

-no, no lo haces-aseguró desapareciendo-

Sintió su rostro contraerse contra su voluntad y el sabor amargo de ese sentimiento que escapó por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas, no quería enterarse de quien era Uranus, pero como ya lo había dicho Sailor Plut, no había otra opción, el destino era ese, y aunque se opusiera no podría evitarlo.

¿Qué sentido tenía entonces ser Sailor Neptune?

En lugar de ese sentido de justicia y deber que se suponía debería poseer solo podía sentir la imperante necesidad de entender quién era Uranus, pero si descubrir de quien se trataba y lo que significaba le llevaría a ese final decidió que aceptaría esa misión, la cargaría en sus hombros y concedería a ese ser la libertad que ella no tendría.

-yo no soy un héroe-sonrió con tristeza mirando la imagen congelada en la tv-Haruka Tenoh… yo no soy un héroe…

Demasiado tarde, ya sabía quién era, limpió la única lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla.

* * *

Sentada en la cama intentaba tranquilizarse, normalizar su respiración y sacarse de la cabeza esa voz que la asechaba hacia tanto tiempo, repasó sus manos temblorosas sobre su rostro buscando con la mirada el despertador sobre el buró, parpadeó repetidamente teniendo que tomar el aparato en sus manos para poder leer la hora.

Se apoyó del borde de la cama resintiendo en su piel erizada el roce de la ropa, había llegado demasiado cansada después del entrenamiento, todo su equipo se lo venía advirtiendo a pesar de aplaudir su resistencia, llevaba días abusando de su propia capacidad, su malestar había iniciado por la tarde y antes de desmayarse en el autódromo corrió a su apartamento donde después del fuerte mareo cayó en la cama sintiendo como si pudiese morir.

Carraspeó la garganta sintiéndola seca, nunca había sentido algo parecido, como si su alma pudiese despegarse de su cuerpo, como si una fuerza más allá de su entendimiento le llamara con esa voz en su cabeza gritando algo que no entendía.

 _Uranus…_

Empuñó su mano, ¿Quién demonios era Uranus?

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Agradezco enormemente por sus reviews, Hotaru Tomoe, Grecia Tenoh, Janeth Haru, Chat'de'Lune y Mariana360, de verdad los aprecio, y también agradezco a quienes leen aun cuando no comentan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos!**

 **Sé que han pasado meses desde la última vez que actualicé y me disculpo por eso, aquí estoy de nuevo, pueden ver que no abandonaré ninguna de mis historias.**

 **Saludos y gracias a todos por sus reviews, fue grato leerlos el tiempo que estuve ausente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiempo atrás

 _._

 _El calor asfixiante dentro del prototipo se convirtió en sudor que escurría por su espalda adherida a la ropa, gotas bajando por su frente que eran atrapadas por sus cejas y un sabor salado alrededor de su boca._

 _Ajustó el volante y tras el cambio aceleró maniobrando._

 _Inhaló sin hallar aire limpio que entrara en sus pulmones, su propio aire estaba viciado, tomó la curva a alta velocidad y el auto derrapó, supo controlarlo pero no esperó que el neumático se reventara, su corazón acelerado, la sensación de sudor frío, mantuvo los dientes apretados y tras controlar el incidente exhaló._

 _Por unos segundos todo se convirtió en silencio, una especie de silencio que taladraba en el sonido, la columna de humo a menos de un kilómetro de ella, salió del auto observando como la negrura se expandía en el cielo, se deshizo del casco esperando que el viento le golpeara el rostro, solo pudo sentir el golpe seco de aire caliente._

 _Podía verse una extraña distorsión de las ondas de luz a su alrededor haciendo visible el calor, levantó la cabeza hallando un sol que lentamente se tornaba anaranjado, el impacto por fin fue audible, trozos de vehículos volaron por encima de su cabeza y conoció el sonido de la destrucción._

 _Reaccionó segundos después tirándose al suelo que le quemó las rodillas, apretó sus parpados manteniendo los ojos cerrados, cuando todo se hubo vuelto silencio nuevamente un intenso ardor en las manos le atacó, al mirarlas solo halló sangre en ellas._

* * *

Despertó de súbito con la sábana adherida al cuerpo, se mantuvo por instantes siendo consciente de sus propias exhalaciones, segundos después miró sus propias manos, limpias, blancas, con esas venas verdosas transparentándose en sus palmas.

Peinó su cabello sudado con los dedos, se apresuró hacia la ventana buscando el soplar del viento frío, lo necesitaba, nunca había necesitado de esa manera sentir que respiraba, saber que respiraba para poder tranquilizarse, apoyada sobre el alfeizar inhaló agradeciendo la caricia del viento sobre su piel.

Odió la sensación de debilidad en sus piernas y ese pulso acelerado, nunca había sido una tonta que temiera a las pesadillas.

¿Acaso eso no había sido una pesadilla?

.

-Dicen que lo peor de no dormir es dormir a medias, tu sabes, dormitar-decía un compañero con el que entrenaba-

Se limitó a levantar las cejas.

-seguro que sí-le dio la razón-

Después de la pesadilla aunque intentara volver a dormir pasó toda la noche dormitando teniendo un descanso borroso en el que en su mente se repetía un susurro ininteligible, un eco extraño de una explosión, el sonido no correspondía con la explosión en el circuito, era más estridente, profundo…

Parpadeó intentando evocar ese susurro sin entenderlo.

-¿vendrás con nosotros?

-¿qué?-preguntó-

-será mejor que no, hoy estás en la luna-rió y le palmeó el hombro-

Eso era justo lo que no quería que sucediera desde que había empezado a tener esas pesadillas, estaba viviendo a medias.

* * *

Tiempo actual

.

Se miró al espejo mientras peinaba su cabello, el reflejo le devolvió la imagen de una peca más parecida a un lunar en su nariz, detuvo su tarea y depositó el peine sobre el cristal del lavabo, pasó el índice sobre el espejo pero no desapareció, se acercó entonces a su propio reflejo colocando la yema en el sitio en el que estaba, frunció la nariz y la peca se arrugó con su piel, en su extrañeza buscó su propia mirada sintiéndose atraída a mantener ese contacto, sus cejas torcidas se tornaron en sorpresa al no hallarse en su propia mirada.

Retrocedió para poder contemplarse y se aterrorizó al desconocerse, era ella pero no era ella… levantó la mano dudando si hacerlo o no… su reflejo se movió con ella.

La mujer rubia podía verse ligeramente mayor, fuerte, el gesto… era un gesto distinto, nunca había tenido ese gesto, a pesar de no reconocerse pudo sentir familiaridad, un momento en que su consciencia estuvo más consciente que nunca de quien era, llevó sus propias manos a su rostro asegurándose de que ese era su rostro, a pesar de la sensación de temor que le hacía temblar la mano se acercó de nuevo al espejo para inspeccionar esa mirada profunda que parecía infinita.

 _Uranus…_

De nuevo ese susurro, aún temerosa cuestionó a su propio reflejo con la mirada.

" _Ella… esa persona, solo tú puedes reconocerla_ "

-¿Quién?-susurró siguiendo la voz dentro de su cabeza-

 _A ella…_

Con la mirada fija en sus propios ojos la imagen golpeó su cerebro, pudo verlo claramente dentro de su cabeza, ese rostro, esa mujer… abrió de par en par los ojos sin poder parpadear, sin querer hacerlo para no perder esa imagen.

 _Ella…_

El móvil en la esquina del lavabo vibró súbitamente, un timbre intermitente le hizo parpadear y viendo su reflejo frente a ella desaparecer suspiró tomando la llamada.

-Tenoh-respondió mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo-

-Espero que estés lista, me costó un par de favores conseguir una entrada para ti…-habló su representante-

-te di mi palabra, así que no tengo otra opción, ¿Qué podría ser mejor que ir en la noche de viernes después de un entrenamiento a un evento en el que no conozco a nadie?-ironizó-

-el chofer estará en tu edificio en cinco minutos…

-olvídalo iré en mi auto-sentenció rendida y sintiéndose ridícula al no haber despegado su mirada de su reflejo durante toda la conversación-

Tomó la loción rociando un poco en su cuello, frotó un poco en sus muñecas, lista para las banalidades del espectáculo y la prensa, el precio de conseguir sponsors.

Estúpido desde su punto de vista, ¿Quién interesado en arte financia un deporte como el automovilismo?

"Un multimillonario, poco o nada que hacer, mucho dinero y ambición de más"

Apagó la luz del baño y cerró la puerta, sin soltar el pomo volvió a abrir y encendió la luz cerciorándose de su reflejo.

* * *

Quizá no debió dormir hasta tarde mirando ese documental sobre la investigación Shogo Kajimura y Michio Nomura*, no es que le resultara interesante, solo no quería volver a soñar, dos noches atrás había sentido como si el alma se despegara de su cuerpo y al despertar no podía sacarse ese nombre de la cabeza, _Uranus…_

 _¿Alma?_

¿Cuándo había utilizado ese término para referirse a esa parte de la consciencia?

Nunca.

No tener un descanso reparador estaba volviéndole loca, había meditado un par de veces pedirle al médico del equipo que le prescribiera algo que le ayudara a dormir, pero sabía bien que las indicaciones durante el consumo de esos medicamentos era "No conducir" y claramente no podía hacer eso.

No era conveniente que pensaran que estaba enferma, todos la pensaban un roble.

Detuvo el auto y puso el freno de mano, sin poner mayor atención depositó las llaves en la mano del valet y se movió por entre los paparazis y los flashes.

-Eh, Haruka-fingió una sonrisa, ahí estaba ese enorme idiota, tenía que sonreírle, era probablemente el senador más inepto que haya visto alguna vez pero no sería ella quien dijese algo al respecto-

-Senador-estrechó su mano-

-muchacho, que gusto me da verte…

Se limitó a sonreír dejándole creer que era mutuo, aprovecharía el acercamiento de cualquier artista, galerista, periodista o lo que fuese para zafarse de él.

-mira quien está ahí, déjame presentártela, Yuko-sonrió-él es Haruka Tenoh…

Intentó no rodar los ojos al escuchar como el hombre siempre se empeñaba en realzar los adjetivos masculinos, se perdió en su mente divagando sobre la superficialidad humana, como de la manera más simple la apariencia puede hacerles creer que conocen a una persona, después de que creen saber cómo es, creen saber la razón de sus actos y como si fuese el colmo crean juicios de valor alrededor de su imagen.

Así a veces una persona termina siendo indeseable sin saber por qué.

-así que eres corredor de autos, tengo la sensación de haberte visto antes en algún lugar-por fin prestó atención a la mujer con la que se había quedado a solas-

-¿perdón?-ladeó el rostro, definitivamente tenía que dejar de desconectarse-

Ella sonrió.

-siento que te conozco de otro sitio-buscó hacer contacto con su mirada pero la rubia corredora la evitó sintiéndose incómoda-

-ah, no lo creo…-respondió hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos-

La mujer levantó las cejas mostrando su sorpresa.

-si te hubiese visto antes lo recordaría, nunca olvido un rostro-desvió la mirada y sonrió confiada con esa sonrisa ladina que todo el mundo creía era de presunción y arrogancia-

-¿buscas a alguien?-la cuestionó-

Desde hacía un par de minutos venía sintiendo una mirada sobre la espalda y no sabía de quien se podía tratar.

-mmn, no-respondió con simpleza-

-no me gusta cuando no me miran a los ojos, noto cierta impaciencia en ti…

-no quiero ser descortés pero en realidad busco el tocador-pronunció segundos antes de notar ese brillo malévolo en los ojos de lo que por un instante logró ver como un monstruo-

Se aclaró la garganta intentando no verse aterrada.

-con permiso-giró sobre sus pasos sintiéndose pálida, no estaba logrando verse bien-

Su malestar era verdadero, real, pasó su mano por su rostro maldiciendo por esas intensas ganas de vomitar, erró el baño entrando al de mujeres cuando se suponía debía entrar al de hombres.

Dos mujeres que disponían a entrar se detuvieron al verla parada frente al espejo con ese mal semblante.

-me equivoqué, lo siento-agitó la mano y se dirigió al otro baño-

Se sujetó de la base de los lavabos y cuando podía sentir el vómito subir el espejo le reveló la aterradora imagen del monstruo, la tomó por el hombro girándola.

 _-Mírame a los ojos-_ pronunció con esa voz monstruosa-

Cerró los ojos negándose a obedecer, así esa horrible criatura le tomó por la cabeza ejerciendo presión hasta hacerle doler los ojos.

Levantó ambas manos a pesar de sentir que todo giraba a una velocidad imposible, sujetó una superficie sólida al tacto y justo en ese momento en que su alma pudo despegarse de su cuerpo toda esa distorsión sonora y esa sensación gravitatoria a su alrededor desapareció.

Cayó de rodillas respirando agitadamente.

" _debo estar volviéndome loca"_

Dijo a sus adentros.

Sujetó su cabeza sintiendo esa maldita jaqueca , abrió lentamente los ojos soportando la luz blanca del baño y entonces pudo percibir ese rastro de energía que emanaba de sus manos, giró lentamente mirándose al espejo hallando esa imagen lejana y clara, una mujer rubia con un ropaje extraño, distinto, parecían ser túnicas aterciopeladas.

Suspiró agotada, era hora de marcharse, demasiado, ya había tenido demasiado, ofuscada caminó hacia la puerta saliendo de allí, por la izquierda un grupo aplaudía frente a una de las muestras, prefirió continuar por la derecha, odió hallarse entre tantos cristales, apartó la mirada sin contemplar un solo cuadro, sentía la cabeza explotar, de nuevo esa sensación de ser observada, no se detuvo a pesar de sentirse asechada.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y sin quererlo frenó sus pasos cuando sus ojos encontraron una mirada zafiro de un rostro a la mitad de una mujer que hablaba con alguien más.

" _Uranus"_

Escuchó claramente el susurro en su cabeza, dentro de su cabeza, reverberando una y otra vez, haciéndole doler más, frunció el entrecejo y rechazó la mirada que parecía perseguirle, empuñó su mano enfurecida y asustada, apresuró el paso y dio la espalda a esa mirada brillante que le vio desaparecer por el corredor.

* * *

-Michiru…-buscó su mirada presintiendo que no le estaba prestando atención-

-no daré entrevistas-sentenció-

-pero, Michiru-el galerista insistió, Michiru quería moverse sin agente, tener patrocinio y no tener contacto con los medios, conducta contraproducente, polémica y contradictoria-debes tener contacto por lo menos con los críticos-

-que lo interpreten ellos, no puedo estar aquí ahora-apartó la mirada sin saber en qué sitio posarla-debo irme…

Caminó por el mismo corredor por el que había desaparecido la rubia.

Sentía el corazón vivo latir como nunca lo había hecho, pero roto, después de todo sentir tenía el cincuenta por ciento de ser desagradable, caminó apresurada sin poder entender esas irremediables ganas de llorar, de perseguirle, como si algo en su pecho fuese en contra de su voluntad, se había hecho la promesa de dejarla ir, de soltarla, pero justo en ese momento no lo estaba haciendo.

No lo estaba logrando.

Dolía dejarla ir.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la galería sabiendo que el hecho de que persiguiera a alguien a quien no conocía solo la haría ver aún más desequilibrada.

Aquello que sentía en su pecho se sentía peor que su soledad, peor que la oscuridad que había conocido, aún más doloroso que el abismo en el que había caído tantas veces, sin embargo su resplandor era aún más claro y tibio que esa chispa de esperanza que brillaba dentro de ella, de poder lograr esa misión sola.

" _Te estoy perdiendo como se pierde el viento que sopla y se va"_

- _Quédate…_ -susurró-

* * *

Se sumergió en la bañera sin poder sacarse de la cabeza el eco de esa voz.

" _Es ella… es real"_

 _Esa mirada…_

Cuando sus pulmones no resistieron más salió a la superficie, respiró apreciando el aire que llenaba su interior, apoyando su mano en el borde salió alcanzando la toalla, se colocó frente al espejo y se deshizo de la toalla.

Mirando fijamente su rostro, sus ojos, buscó invocar a ese "yo" desconocido que estaba mezclado en ella.

" _¿Quién eres?"_

" _¿Quién soy yo?"_

Exhaló llevándose las manos a la cabeza, solo silencio, eso era inútil.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y antes de halar de la cadena de la lámpara echó un último vistazo a la habitación, casi se rió de sí misma.

Ni siquiera en su infancia había sido una niña miedosa.

No era miedo… era real.

Suspiró y apagó la luz, cerró los ojos y esperó que el sueño llegara.

* * *

 _-Uranus…_

 _Disfrutó la reverberación, se sentía tan familiar, tan propia, conocida._

 _Como si le acariciara el alma, más allá del sueño y de estar consciente de que era un sueño, de que no era real pero se sentía real._

 _Quizá fue real alguna vez._

 _-Neptune-su propia voz vibró-_

 _Oscuridad, caos, aroma a muerte, aire consumiéndose, asfixia._

 _Lo único que puedo hacer es tomar su mano y sacarla de ahí, aunque sé que tenemos un deber, sé que debemos luchar y que debemos lealtad al imperio pero sé también que el peligro ha penetrado Saturno porque Urano cae ante mis ojos, si una de las dos se desvanecerá no permitiré que sea ella… no puedo porque la amo._

 _¿Error?_

 _Nunca, nunca sería un error amarla, pasarán eternidades y jamás podrá ser un error._

 _Sujeto su cintura, la siento soltar mi agarre, sé lo que está pensando y eso solo hace que esto duela más, ambas sabemos que solo una saldrá con vida, nunca soportaría vivir si pude haber evitado que muriera._

 _Sus ojos miran los míos, su sonrisa, ajusto el agarre y la lanzo con todas mis fuerzas fuera de la combustión de la atmosfera que explota abrasándome._

 _-¡Uranus!_

 _Su voz desgarrada grita mi nombre, la amé tanto._

* * *

Abrió los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo transpirado, la sensación de ardor latente y real lentamente se desvaneció a medida que sus manos se deslizaron sobre su colchón, encendió la lámpara y se llevó la mano a la cabeza que punzaba, odió no tener absolutamente nada en el botiquín, siempre se presumió una persona sana, jamás visitó un médico y no veía uno desde que el del equipo le practicara análisis de rutina.

Pero eso no podía seguir así, necesitaba apagar esa voz en su cabeza.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Shogo Kajimura y Michio Nomura: A grosso modo explicaré que estos dos científicos si existen, no me lo estoy sacando de la manga, ellos realizaron un experimento que pretendía estudiar la razón de porqué es mas difícil hablar cuando miras a alguien a los ojos.**

 **El experimento de verse a los ojos uno mismo al espejo es propuesto por Giovanni Caputo, un psicólogo italiano.**


End file.
